Wandering
by IneedAnewNAME
Summary: Bella didn't wait around for edward to come back she ran away. As she waits for death to make the pain away some new people find her and help her way. But an accident leaves her blank she wonders who that strange redheaded lady is and who is edward?
1. Preface

**_Preface_**

Even as I walked and walked I didn't think I would find anything. Everything was in a darker perspective now and the fact that it was midnight had nothing to do with it.

That's what I thought, that's why I was in this situation right now. I'd just made my decison and said, "the hell with living It doesn't matter anymore, nothing matters."

Even as I made that promise to _him_ I couldn't help but break it I mean _he _broke it first. There was not way he could have kept it no way at all.

The pending danger in which I find myself now is because of my decison to wander. Wander the world for the rest of my life. I couldn't possibly stay with Charlie, I'd be too ashamed of my dead shell constantly worrying him.

And I suppose I wanted to get away. But even now as my friends are in danger of dying I can't regret leaving. I met people who revived me and save me from the dark.

They were kind and even though they terribly remind me of _them _I don't care It's the closest thing I will ever come to having them back.

Running now for _them_ I stray my thoughts to _him _even after everything he's done to me and all the things he said to me I still love him. More than me more than life.

Hope bubbles in my chest at the slight chance _he _might be there and I might see him again.

But I won't let myself believe! NO! This is a rescue misson and the mythical creatures I love the and care about just might die.

**HAAHAHAHAH!! this is my new fanfiction about new moon! And hell yes there will be new characters.**


	2. Escape

**Escape**

Midnight. The perfect time to escape. The perfect time to be alone. The perfect time to cry my heart out. The perfect time to flee.

Charlie wanted me to leave to Renee but I couldn't impose my deathly shell on her either. Not Charlie, most definitely Renee nor Phil, who live happily together without my shadow looming over them.

I threw the biggest fit in the world and I hated it. I was never one to whine, I hated people who whine with a passion. Just deal with your misery without acting like a baby.

I am a hypocrite. Here I am lying pitifully on my bed crying after my monster of a fit and worrying Charlie in his sleep. But words cease to mean anything to me not after what _he _did to me.

It's not _his _fault, after all I knew, I KNEW he would tire of me eventually and yet I hoped he wouldn't. I hoped and it came down to nothing. Absolutely nothing.

I get up slowly going to the mirror looking at an already changed person. I seemed darker, and my eyes seemed emotionally devoid. I felt paler.

Without thinking I was moving I went to my closet pulling out three pairs of clothes and turned to my drawer and pulled my '_college fund' _and my passport stuffing it in my emptied school backpack. Slipping it on my back I tip-toe down the stairs without my shoes which are in my hand.

I step into the midnight air which is frozen. So cold and so familiar... NO! I must not remember! I won't remember!

No one awake and no one to stop me.

I don't bother with my truck one: it'll wake up Charlie two: It'll wake up the entire town. Three: The radio, that's all I'll say.

I walk down the street rushing to get out of the town and start on the highway to town with the nearest plane I have to get far away.

I don't really feel anything I just feel numb. Numb, Numb, Numb.

I thought about what it might do to Charlie and Renee if I suddenly disappeared. It would kill them but it would destroy them entirely if I stayed an empty shell. They would constantly worry and maybe put me into a hospital for being catatonic.

I won't put them through that I could never do that to them. So I'll disappear, they'll get over it eventually but my wounds will never heal they're too deep and too wide to heal with any amount of time.

Before I know it I'm at Port Angeles. Somehow unharmed, untried and still numb. The sun has just risen and I go to the nearest bus station and buy a ticket for anywhere. The person at the front gives me a strange look but doesn't say anything.

I bought a ticket to North Dakota which is near and going to depart soon only half an hour to leave. I sit at the waiting room for my bus allows entrance and just sit. Not much I can do but sit and hope the numb stays and stays. I don't know how I'll survive or if but I hope I don't.

I'm not suicidal but I don't want to live either I find no reason for living and I find no reason for dying I'm not sure but I know I'll feel the pain even in heaven.

The announcement that my bus is leaving snaps me out of enough wandering to get up and leave for my new destination.

_September_

_October_

_November_

_December_

_January_

Time passed and I survived. Surprisingly enough I found and abandoned house which was clean enough to live in and dark enough to endure life. I haven't felt anything in along time and I don't complain.

I'm not suicidal but I don't want to live. I got a job at a grocery store and take week long breaks in the wilderness to meditate and try to get some emotion back but right now all I've gotten is scratches and bruised from falling. I'm smart enough in self preservation to know that I shouldn't wander too far.

People in this small town are nice enough. They no to leave me alone and they know I need the money so they gave me a job.

I met a nice girl about a year younger than me. She is nice I suppose she has her own way of seeing life and has her up days and down days. When she's hyper it reminds me too much of _them. _When she's down she seems to understand me and says the words I never say.

Her name is Nina and she is a strong girl. I admire her sometimes. She comes with me most of the time on my meditation rounds because she wants to make sure I don't go suicidal on her. She's like my mother but I can relate to her most of the time.

But even with her around I still fill soulless and worthless. She looks at me sometimes for minutes on end and suddenly hugs me. I don't know why.

"Bella, wanna go out?" she asks me at work. Her midnight blue eyes with boredom and not much excitement in them.

"Not really." I say struggling to pay attention as I never do. I pay more attention to her than any other person in this town.

"Alright then are you going to go to the woods anytime soon?" she asks stacking a few boxes together after we've emptied them on the shelves.

"I guess." I mumble passing her cap to her as we take off our aprons and take off from work.

"Alright we'll leave tonight." she says shoving me out the door as I scowl at her. She smirks at me and I can't help but frown in return.

"I want to go alone." I retort as always and as usual she pulls me to her car and old Honda with no possible hope of having air conditioning or a heater. I hate riding in her car but I don't have one myself.

I rarely think about my old life and I never talk about it the only one who know something about it is Nina. She forces it out of me.

"I have this strange feeling you know. Like something's going to happen. Something good..." she smirks racing down the street to her house. She drives like a maniac and It scares me. The only feeling I feel is fear for my life when I'm with her. She has the strange violent side to her that you don't want to mess with.

Some sorry soul decided to ask her out but only as a pity date and a bet and she almost killed him when she found out. She sent him to the hospital with a broken nose and two broken ribs. Scary, right?

Instead of stopping she keeps going at almost 90 mph and makes a sharp turn and heads up the mountain where we usually stay. She always keeps spare clothes in the trunk. So up we go and I don't know if something good is going to happen more or less something bad...very bad.

**_well well well new chappie up I'm sorry its going too fast but the excitement starts next chapter. And Nina is one of the new important characters. Ha!_**


	3. Coven

I HAVE NEW MOON SPECIAL EDITION!!!!!!!!!!! I'LL READ IT AS YOU READ THIS SO SAVEY!

well now go on read it!

* * *

COVEN

At the top of the mountain with no industrial pollution it's easier to think and breathe in the nature that I need. At least that's what Nina says. We made it up the mountain in record time and with not one scratch on her car. She has reflexes like a...never mind. Obviously she isn't one anyways because she pigs out on candy with me and because her eyes are midnight blue.

"I love it!" she laughed as she saw two squirrels fighting over a nut in a tree. She practically fell on the ground laughing her ass off. She called it enjoying the wonders life provided her with. I just didn't care. I tuned her out like I did everything else, or at least I tried to.

"Nina, shut up and let me concentrate." I say flatly sitting on a pale rock near her parked car. I felt her gaze on me and her childish antics.

"Yeah very mature Nina." I mumble sensing her toung out like a four year old. She grunts in response and walks around getting in touch with nature as she so clearly states it. She is a big nature person. Well when it comes to bonding with animals that is. I don't understand her that much. I just can't see how someone can be so happy all the time.

"I'm trying to keep my feet on the ground, I'm getting to like this feeling I've found I'm getting to love the thought of having you around and I will never let you down." she sang in a small timid voice to the furry of animal creatures that sprang out of no where whenever she was around.

I kept to myself and closed my eyes listening to the silence of my heart. Trying to find it for months now and I still haven't found it. I don't even know why I'm doing this, why I'm up here. It's a mystery to me. I made a promise to not do anything reckless or stupid but I didn't care if I kept it or not. He broke his promise so I can break mine. I still remembered him in the middle of the night when I was all alone and the shade of the darkness to hide my tears. But here in the light I gave nothing away.

"Hm now let's see..." I could hear her sigh beginning to move around again. But for some reason I sensed we were not alone and I knew she could to as soon as the scurry of little animals rushed of with lightning speed.

"Something's wrong." she growled. I opened my eyes to see her alert and shaken. It was like she could feel the end for herself and me as well.

"Bella we have to go now!" she yelled moving quickly to her car when we heard the brush on our left shake. I saw her freeze over with fear and I stilled with numbness. Maybe now my life would end and I would be given piece. She inched her way to me as the sounds came closer. She was smarter than to run screaming for she knew she would never out run the beast be it bear of wolf. It would tear her to shreds and she would not leave me.

All I could hear was growling but from a voice not one of a bear or a wolf but more of a creature that was neither animal nor human.

When he stepped out of the brush he was tall and built with some type of muscle. His hair a unique shade of brown mixed with a light shade of purple, his eyes dazed but faint gold closer to obsidian. The pale skin and the bruise like shadows surrounding below his eyes, the inhumane beauty, and the distance of relation. I knew what he was in an instant and saw Nina sigh in relief for it had not been an animal but she did not know how much more dangerous this one was.

His eyes were past all reason and his control was not his own. He was obviously hunting. All of a sudden I had this strange but dangerous flashback.

_"Is that something I might get to see?" _

_"Absolutely not!"_ _His face turned whiter than usual and his eyes were suddenly furious._

_"Too scary for me?" I asked when I could control my voice again. _

_"If that were it, I would take you out tonight." He said his voice cutting, "You _need_ a healthy dose of fear. Nothing could be more beneficial for you." _

_"Then why?" I pressed _

_"Later." _

_………later _

_"It was just the very thought of you being there … while we hunted." His jaw tightened. _

_"That would be bad?" _

_He spoke from between clenched teeth. "Extremely." _

_"Because…?" _

_"When we hunt," he spoke slowly unwillingly, "we give ourselves over to our senses…govern less with out minds. Especially our sense of smell. If you were anywhere near me when I lost control that way…" he shook his head, still gazing morosely at the heavy clouds. _

I flinched remembering how he used to seem to care about me. How it seemed he loved me just as much as I love him. It was all bluff and I was so stupid to believe. It was too late to turn back now and I was paying dearly.

"What are you doing out here? Who are you?" I heard Nina ask loosening her stance a sigh of relief escaping her lips. Her voice was a kind with an edge of stern tone. She looked him over waiting for an answer. I was going to move and tell her to run for it but something stopped me.

_Don't move. _

This voice cut through to me from the safe confines of the numb blanket I held over me. It seemed to crumble in and instant, it was _his _I just knew it was. I sent chills down my spine and made my bones quiver. The smooth velvet harsh, strained, enraged called out to me. But he said no more I was afraid I would loose him. I rose silently.

_Insane Idiot! Don't move! _

He growled as I walked in front of Nina inching my way closer and closer to this strange man. He was more of a teenager younger that I by at least a year, or better placed younger in appearance, older in age.

"Bella?" I heard Nina question as I moved closer the growling snarls growing more livid as I approached him. He seemed to tense at first not quite used to having his prey so calm so collected.

_Bella go back to Nina now! _

I stopped a few feet away from him and he started to whimper silently whatever for I didn't know at the time. I knew I was loosing _his _voice inside my head. I took another step and he growled as if to state his power.

"Dude what is up with you? Do you have rabies or something?" Nina started to walk toward us stopping at my side and I heard _him _snarl loudly causing me to flinch slightly. Nina continued to walk to him but he kept his eyes intent on mine. I began taking steps back as the voice in my head growled loudly as he stepped forward.

"My name is Nina and you?" she asked brushing her hair over her shoulder and holding out her hand toward him. He froze as soon as he caught a whiff of her scent. After a few seconds of shock he whipped his head around to face her his gaze hard with lust. She gazed into his eyes and I saw her body go limp and her eyes go dazed never breaking eye contact. I realized she was no longer in control over her body.

"NINA! MOVE!" I shrieked looking as she moved closer to him instead of away from him. I looked in horror as he chuckled in delight as she moved closer to him. He prowled around as if toying with his prey. I was frozen over with fear the first time in a long time that I felt anything.

_Stay very still _

The voice warned and I listened. Nina was in a trance but she seemed to fight it shaking her head reluctantly as she broke through his power, as I guessed it.

"Wha-?" she mumbled as she opened her eyes to see him standing face to face with her. She backed one step but he caught her by the arm roughly causing her to growl in response.

"Hey let go!" she demanded struggling mystified by him. Like any other human she was charmed by his inhumane beauty. He leaned into her as if to kiss her and she gasped edging away. Of coarse he didn't really, he placed he icy lips to her neck. I knew she shivered to the cold touch for I saw her shake lightly.

NO! I screamed in my mind. I wanted to scream for her to run but it was too late. I heard her bone chilling scream loud in my ears and for a wild moment I wondered damn she can scream. I saw her squirm and he held her in place sucking away at her blood.

"SHIN NO!" I heard a voice behind me; I whirled around to see a girl about my age older even. She had midnight black hair and vivid lovely golden eyes. He face was pale and she was slim with curves that any model would die for. Her face was angelic kind but was enraged at the moment with the other vampire that held Nina captive. She made Rosalie look average compared to her. She wore a white long sleeved cotton shirt and tight fitting jeans. Her hair reached her mid back and waved. She looked at me with an apology of a look and then ran to Shin quick, so quick I didn't see. I just heard the smashing of two boulders or better yet two vampires. I turned to see her rip him away from Nina who fell to the ground with a thud. She was still conscious. She was panting on the ground clutching her neck where she was bitten.

"Shin! Shin! Shin! Arrestilo! Arrestilo! Riacquisto di Shin i vostri sensi!" she started screaming at him as he struggled against her grip inching toward Nina who looked like she was in pain and couldn't move. I ran to her and she gazed at me with a horrified expression.

"Bella, run." She mumbled gritting her teeth at the tremendous pain she was feeling in her neck.

"Oh, no. He, you, he bit you." I stuttered remembering the intense pain that I felt last spring when James had bitten me. How I thought my hand was burning. How Ed- I stopped my self there I just couldn't say his name.

"AH!" I heard the angelic vampire gasp as she was thrown back by the young vampire. He was charging at us full speed and I knew then we would die. I snapped my eyes shut and put my arm up in defense standing in his way of Nina. I heard a sound of boulders again only more defined. I snapped my eyes open to see another vampire a guy about the age of the girl. He had a mix of red and brown hair dishelved slanting to the side hiding one of his eyes.

"Rino!" the angelic vampire gasped in surprise and got up to help him stop the one named Shin. I turned to Nina but she was on the ground writhing in pain and screaming out. I tried to comfort her as best as I could but she only withed out more. I heard the sound of boulders cease and I turned to see them all panting out of breath, holding the young male. Now that he was sane I could see the clarity of his eyes which shimmered a faint shade of red with gold flecks. His face was tranquil but with a pained aura of guilt. He looked up to me and I froze, he flinched, then he turned to Nina who was on her hands and knees pounding her head on the ground growling in pain. His eyes widened and he struggled out of their grasp, they held him back.

"Sono benissimo! Lascilo andare. Let me go." He shouted ending in a whisper. They seemed to trust him and he was gone in a flash as an unnatural breeze swept behind me.

"Stop that. You're going to hurt yourself." I heard him say. I turned to see him holing Nina by her arms she looked at him with wide eyes. She expected him to hurt her and he flinched at her reaction to him. She gazed deep into her eyes and she shut hers obediently. She fell limp in his arms and he gathered her in his arms, moving to his group.

"Where are you taking her?" I yelled at him. They turned to look at me with astonished gazes. I could tell they were surprised I wasn't screaming and running away in fear.

"She no longer belongs here." The man I recognized as Rino said trying his best to scare me with a glare.

"I know." I protested and that seemed to shock them.

"I know she's going to turn into a vampire! I know." I continued walking up to them with determination. This shocked them even more.

"We must take her with us." The angelic vampire said. It looked like she didn't want to.

"She seems to know more than she lets on. She might help this new one calm down." Rino said. The Shin guy looked at me with saddened eyes and looked down at Nina who was limply flinching I pain.

"It might be good for her to see a friendly face after her transformation, and we can't leave her here she might kill innocent people." Shin spoke his voice smooth like silk with masculine deepness.

"You, girl…" the angelic vampire looked at me.

"Isabella Swan, Bella." I answered to her call and looked at them intently. I might as well go with them I mean I didn't have anywhere to go.

"Bella, you're not scared of us." She asked.

"No." I answered and it was true I didn't feel threatened by them.

"Why." Rino questioned.

"I've had run in with your kind before." I said simply.

"Oh." Was all they could answer.

"Come someone probably heard us we must leave." Shin said looking down at Nina before asking.

"May we use your car?"

"It's Nina's." I said no in the authority to answer his question.

"Nina." He repeated looking down at her again. The angelic vampire was at my side at once.

"Let's go." She said, "By the way my name is Janet Beatrice Raze."

"Rino Kai Raze." The male said waving at me.

"Shin Jake Raze." The male holding Nina said nodding curtly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." I said feeling a strange sense of de ja vu.

"Same. Now let's go." Janet said.

We got in the car, Rino was driving and Janet was in the passenger seat. Shin sat with Nina in his lap soothing her with his cool hands on her possibly burning neck, in the back with me.

"Bella…. I'm sorry for causing this mess." Shin said curtly. He had obviously felt horrible for attacking us and biting Nina. I could almost feel his dark emotions emanating from him.

"Its fine you were hunting it couldn't be avoided." I said he stared at me in shock.

"How did you know I was hunting." He asked flabbergasted.

"Someone once told me that you vampires loose yourselves when you hunt." I answered trying to lock that memory away for it was making me hurt. Lashes of pain now attacked me and he saw my pain and didn't press any further.

"Shin, stop that." Janet said glaring at him from rearview mirror.

"Sorry." He mumbled as I felt the darkness fade away from the car. Was that an extra power?

"Do you want to go home first?" questioned Rino.

"I don't have one." I replied simply I could feel now I could see I noticed everything now. The numbness was gone. I started to feel the pain that was so long ignored.

"And her? What will we do about her parents?" Rino asked.

"I could tell her parents that she will be sleeping over at my house." I suggested. They seemed to ponder the idea.

"Don't they know you don't have a home?" Shin asked next to me.

"No, I don't think they do. I'm new to this town." I said gazing their reactions.

"Alright do you know where she lives?" Janet asked as we were stopped at the foot of the mountain now.

"Just keep going straight until you see a small blue house." I said remembering once Nina had taken me to her house. I never went inside we just stopped by to pick up some stuff. I had just finished my semi flashback when I realized we were already at the house.

"I'll be right back." I said getting out of the car. I walked along the nicely adorned garden noticing how run down the house was. I heard screaming inside, a shrill one of a little girl and then some scattering of children playing.

"You little brats clean this mess up!" I heard a woman scream.

"But momma they didn't do it." I heard a little boy yell and I heard the sound of slapping and then gasp of little children.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that." The woman yelled. I knocked loudly on the door. I heard every thing go silent and stomping on the floorboards and the slam of the door. There stood a woman in her late twenties glaring down at me. She was half dressed and flushed and I saw a man behind her and the little boy on the ground clutching his red cheek and bleeding nose while two little girls that looked like twins and a baby boy about three months in the arms of a thirteen year old boy.

"Well what the hell do you want!" she growled at me.

"I just came to tell you that Nina will be sleeping over at my house." I stammered. She sneered and laughed.

"Why didn't that little slut just come tell me herself? I know you're just covering for her; she's probably out sleeping with some hoboes for money." She sneered and laughed again. I saw the little children widen their eyes in fear.

"See I told you she didn't care about you! She left you! She's never coming back." She laughed at the little children who were shaking all over.

"Well you can tell her she can rot in hell for all I care!" she grumbled.

"Love." The man came and wrapped her in an embrace waving money in her face and she giggled a sinister giggle.

"Alright you brats out!" she shouted shoving the children out of the house not caring if they fell. Then she slammed the door. The little girls had tripped and were crying. I leaned down to them and helped them up.

"Shh you're alright." I whispered glaring at the door.

"Please don't leave us here." The little girl sniffed halting her tears as best as she could.

"Please take us to Nina." The twin of the little one whined. The thirteen year old boy cradled the crying baby in his arms and looked at me with a heart wrenching expression.

"NINA!" I heard Shin shout. I saw her running toward us not minding the pain she felt. She halt to a stop at out feet panting and out of breath.

"Sam! Are you ok!? Did she hurt you!?" Nina yelled grasping the little boys shoulders. They all sighed in relief and knelt next to Nina.

"Nina are you alright, you're so pale." The thirteen year old boy said.

"I'm fine Denzil. Are you alright?" she whimpered clutching her neck. The sun was starting to set and I suddenly saw Shin crouching next to her.

"Nina!" they all yelling as she could no longer hold herself up. Then the door slammed open and the woman was in a skimpy robe, clearly now naked underneath that.

"Ah, Nina, Oh and who is this, is this the man you're sleeping with for money. Very handsome indeed I must tell you that." She sneered sauntering toward Shin. She stopped at him and secuctivly pulled her robe lower exposing skin. I resisted the urge to gag and helped Nina stand. She had bitten her lip so much it started to bleed.

"How bout a night with me boy." She purposefully pressed her oversized chest against him. He growled and backed away from her. She looked shocked but recovered sneering at him. She turned to Nina who was panting and burning from the touch of her skin.

"You!" she slapped her across the face causing her to fall to the ground whimpering.

"Get inside!" she sneered pulling her hair willing to drag her if necessary. Nina screamed in pain and in an instant Shin grabbed the woman's wrist tightly and he had Nina in his arms.

"OW! Your freak you're hurting me!" she yelled.

"I have a proposition for you." He said nonchalantly handing Nina to Rino who appeared out of nowhere. He pulled the woman inside after getting a bag from Janet.

"Come on little ones lets go with Nina." She soothed in a smooth voice pulling along one of the twins. I pulled along the other little twin that had grown attached to me for some strange reason and I got attached to her as well. The little boy followed Rino right by Nina's side and so did the thirteen year old with the baby.

"Alright lets' go." Shin was at our side at once as we piled in the small civic. The first twin sat with Janet the other twin sat with me as the thirteen year old sat in the middle with the little boy sat on his lap and in between the two of them they cradled the baby in their arms.

We started down the path and speed away from the city. I wondered idly about Charlie and Renee, I wondered if they were ok and if my presence was missed. Surely they got over it by now and I knew they would have been even worse off if I had stayed lifeless and a nuisance. It was best this way they were safe to think I was gone and not suffering than watching as I live my life in the misery I drowned myself in. I looked to Nina and she was relaxed at the moment and I knew it had to do with Shins power, I guessed so. He looked at me intently and I had to look away from the eyes that knew everything.

* * *

Savey I'm done and I 'm so loving this new moon special edition it rocks man that fist chaper of eclipse called Ultimatum was so awwwwwww!!!!!!! I love it! please read and review 


	4. The Family

**The Family**

I'd always known the transition into a vampire would be painful. I just never imagined it would look so painful. Obviously it was going to be like that but it still shocked me so much to see Nina in so much pain. So much so that she had the raging power to throw a fit and start throwing everything that came into her hands. It had been barely a day when she had broken three windows, ten vases, shattered two books (on the wall) and caused damage to herself as well. I found it hard to believe that she was strong enough to do that. Janet assured me she wasn't, she was just endangering her health and making the transformation that much harder for her.

I also found it hard to believe they hadn't heard her break two of the three windows, ten vases and two books. They were out hunting apparently. I couldn't keep track of them in this big house. I'd met their 'parents' on the first day we were here. It was the morning of the third day.

Isadora Leslie Raze. She was a beauty. She had lovely midnight black hair and piercing golden eyes with a rim of blue on the edges of them. She was a very childish mother always zipping around the place see to it that everyone was taken care of. But when she found out Shin had bitten a human she set of like a ticking bomb. She was yelling and lecturing but at the end she comforted her son. It turned out that they were actually related in that way. Isadora looked like she was in her late twenties but still very beautiful. She had been transformed and chose to have her children with her forever. Shin and Janet were siblings. Rino was adopted.

Christopher Raze was the father of the family. He was in his early thirties late twenties at the earliest. He was the ideal father figure. Looking after his family and loving his wife. He was the first to be changed back in the medieval times. He was some sort of knight and was changed in a battle. He was so weak but he was found by his wife. She chose to stay by him for eternity. Their children were still young so they waited till they grew and made the decision of whether to stay human or turn vampire. They decided to become a family. Chris had the same shade of hair as Shin a little more on the purple side but still the same. His eyes where rimmed with a shade of light ocean blue.

I'd also become acquainted with Nina's little siblings.

Denzil, the oldest next to Nina was thirteen. He was a quiet boy with red mixed with brown hair and brilliant green eyes to go with it. He was very intelligent in fact hit took him three clues to find out they were all vampires. He said he'd seen one before but with red eyes at the supermarket. He scared him and confessed to what he was but Denzil ran before he could actually prove it to him. He said his mother was as I had already suspected was a whore. He as well as the others, except for Sam, did not know who his father was but cared deeply about Nina.

Sam was the next in line at the age of seven. He had platinum blond hair and lovely clear blue eyes. He was a hyper boy just like Isadora. Once he was assured Nina would be alright she was just going through some changes he was talking to everybody nonstop asking them what they ate and all that jazz that one would want to know from real vampires. He said his father was supposed to be some billionaire typhoon that had a one night stand with his mom and shut her up with a million dollars about him. But of course like always the money didn't last. He said he didn't much care as long as he was still with Nina. He was the only one that knew who his father was. He had a picture of him at his forties still looking in his early thirties like Brad Pitt. He did indeed look like him, his father I mean.

Anahi and Maite were two cute little angels at the age of five going everywhere together, holding hands afraid to let go. They both had dirty blond hair with hazel eyes to match, their facial structures all were similar to that of Nina including Denzil and Sam and the baby to that they inherited from their mother I guess. I couldn't lie and say she was not pretty but if she could get past the wearing make up habit then she would be a respectable woman. They were polite and etiquette like little princesses. They had the same scary temper as Nina and that I was warned by Denzil with a big fat purple bruise on his leg to match. They were a lethal combination and very intelligent together seeing were one flawed and made their current at the moment plan even better.

Miguel was the small three month baby that always seemed to be asleep. I'd noticed how he wasn't still until he was in Denzil's arms. But he was starting to warm up to me. He had reddish hair with a golden tint in the sun, strange but there are stranger. His eyes were a stunning shade of violet. He was indeed a handsome baby.

They all constantly worried over Nina and so did I. I couldn't help the sidetracked thoughts of this is what I had wanted not so long ago. I still wanted more than anything I hated to admit. I was under the constant hope that maybe they would change me and I could go look for _him._ But I wasn't going to let it get to me. I'd doubt they'd change just anyone. By the fit Isadora had thrown when she found out what her son had done.

"Bella, Isadora has made us dinner." Denzil came to me breaking me away from my thoughts. I smiled at him. Naturally I was surprised how I could still smile at all. Ever since the incident in the woods I'd been able to see things in a clearer perspective. Less dazed and the numbness was gone. I now felt the pain stronger than anything I had ever imagined, I tried many ways to get the numb feeling back but I knew it was gone. The only thing that could keep my mind off it was the children. They were so pure and full of light that I couldn't help but laugh and smile along with them as if nothing had happened to me, as if there were no Cullen's and no departure to cause me harm. Even their names burned me alive.

"Alright." I answered rising from my position in the gloriously furnished living room. It looked like a palace inside despite the exterior appearance. Everything was in a soft caramel color trimmed with gold. They had a plasma TV, guys and their expensive gadgetry vampire or not, with surround sound.

I was gazing past the living room to the stair cases, two of them on each side of the entrance with an opening in the middle to go to the rooms on the ground floor. I looked up to the balcony where the two stairs met and saw the two twins planning to drop something onto Denzil.

"Umm…D-"I was going to warn him until he cut me short.

"Don't even think about it, you'll be so dead if you so even try to throw that at me." Denzil hadn't even taken a single glance up but he still caught the little pranksters.

"Aw, Denzil how come you always do that to us!" they whined in unison.

"Because I'm your big brother now come down and eat, Isadora made us dinner." He said walking at the same pace he had been walking at not even taking a single glance up.

"Ooo, Dinner, yummy!" Maite cooed.

"Yes, Yes, very yummy!" Anahi cried.

They raced down the stairs one on each side each meeting me at the bottom. They were quite nice and could lift anyone's spirits. Very kind actually.

"Come, come Bella!"

"Let's eat!"

"Alright already don't pull my arm off!" I chuckled humorously as they glanced at each other and let go of my arm apologizing. I assured them I was alright I was just joking and they seemed glad to know I was not mad at them. As we traveled under the archway mad by the two staircases we heard a shrill loud scream echoing off the walls. The twins snapped their heads up with solemn expressions on their faces I wondered if they were truly just children. Denzil was glaring at the ground his fist clenched. I recalled the morning we got here clearly

_"WHY!!! Why didn't you save her couldn't you have just sucked out her blood like a rattlesnake." After a long explanation about all that was happening Denzil broke into a furious fit. _

_"Denzil you must understand, before I got there to help Shin come to his senses he had already drained her of a quarter of her blood. If he had sucked on her poisoned blood anymore he would have drained her whole and she would be dead. The venom had spread too far." Janet tried to console Denzil as much a she could. He was furious and he had little control on his temper. He had stormed on Shin as soon as he found out but found it painful as Shin was rock hard. _

_"But still she……Look at me I'm being ungrateful. Actually you saved her, you saved us. Nina would have died anyways if It weren't for you……………she has a chronic terminal heart disease and it gets worse and worse everyday. Especially when mother beats her." Denzil admitted. I'd never realized Nina was sick sure I'd noticed sometimes she was coughing too much but I'd always thought it was just a cold. I'd always thought it was allergies or something. I felt terrible now. I'd acted like a total self absorbed whining little baby when Nina really needed help. _

_"But all this stress should have killed her by now." Isadora mumbled. _

_"She's strong willed. She's struggled to long to let something like this to bring her down. I bet she's still worrying about us. That's probably the reason she's still alive. Because she can't leave us alone like this." Denzil explained. _

_"She sure is something." Chris sighed. Thrashes and breaking sounds echoed through the house as well as a fit of screams that followed after. _

_"S-she broke a window!" Rino gasped as Shin was already at her side by now. _

_"She still is fighting." Janet sighed. _

_"Come everyone we must calm her down or her heart won't last the transformation." Isadora ran with the twins in her arms and Chris picked up Denzil and Sam. Janet carried me and Rino stayed with the baby. _

_We were in the room in less than a second. Nina was up against the wall with a vase in her hands. Just as we were all set down she flung it at Shin. _

_"STAY AWAY!!!!" she screamed in pain or anger I couldn't tell. _

_"Nina, calm down!!! You're heart can't take it." Shin growled in aggravation. _

_"What do you care about my condition!!!" she growled back. Just as she growled she gasped and hit the floor with a thud on her hands and knees. _

_"NINA!!" we all yelled in unison. She snapped her head up so fast it could have given her a whiplash. _

_"D-Denzil, S-Sam….." she panted breathing harsher than usual. _

_"Nina stop it and let them help you." Sam scolded her or tried to in his younger form. _

_"You're safe with them. They freed us from mom." Denzil told her she looked at them in wonder. _

_"You……" she flinched in pain and started to breathe normal, "Thank you." Just before she passed out she gave Shin a hug, a gesture of gratitude I assumed. He lifted her off the ground and said something in rapid speed before disappearing in a flash. _

_"Where'd he take her?!" Denzil demanded. _

_"Somewhere where she can't break anything or well not as much as she already has." Janet answered. _

_"Come now you must be hungry." Isadora smiled. _

I was snapped out of the memory by Isadora who set down a plate of Italian cooking. The stench of it filled my nostrils of garlic, tomato sauce and mushrooms, many more smell that I couldn't identify filled the room but these were the strongest.

"Now eat up!" she chirped singing along to the radio that was on at the moment. Some pop/rock song was on in a language I couldn't understand I assumed it was Spanish. I caught a few obvious words in there.

Another shrill scream radiated through the mansion and I saw even Isadora was solemn.

"Just a few more hours." Denzil mumbled to himself. They all missed their big sister dearly. Sam called her mommy occasionally and I could see they all saw her as that their mothers figure.

We all ate in silence hearing as another window was broken. Isadora looked pissed as her beautiful house was being destroyed. But she wasn't holding Nina responsible that was for sure.

"My, my that girl sure is troublesome." She sighed making small talk. I wasn't sure what to say so I just remained quiet.

When we were done we waiting impatiently the rest of the day watching Disney channel for the kids, they weren't obviously watching but they tried. They were all anxious to see Nina.

As the time approached for Nina to 'awaken' we all grew fidgety and Janet kept telling us to calm down. I hadn't realized I'd fallen asleep but I was jolted awake by a voice telling me to wake. I was glad the nightmare I had was always the same. _He _was in it as usual and I was sure I would have screamed if it went on any longer.

When I opened my eyes I saw Shin looking at me with that same look he gave me in the car. He knew. I hadn't told him anything but for some reason I knew he knew everything.

"She's waking up now." He said simply and I had noticed everyone was waiting for me. I blushed having attracted all their attention.

"Okay." I replied getting up. We were carried the same way as before into a white room with a canopy bead with white everything. It was all white. Even the books and the chairs, it was like heaven.

"Alright everyone, you will not be allowed to get anywhere near her. Not until she controls her thirst and that might take a while." Chris explained.

"Yes, it's already a danger you being in here. Just a quick explanation and that's it." Janet stated with an air of authority that I noticed in doctors. She was one in fact, she was supposedly taking classed for it now but I knew over the decades she must be a professional by now. Shin walked over to the bed and I heard moaning coming from it. He set the sheets aside and Nina was there lying down. I supposed Isadora or Janet changed her clothes for she had those girl boxer pj shorts and a tank top which were a little wet from the furious fit she threw which made her sweat.

Her eyes were still closed but she was shifting around. Shin lifted her off the bed and sat down at the edge of the bed holding her locked in place in case her hunger was to take over.

She already looked so different from when I last saw her three days ago. Her usually lightly tanned skin was pale like snow white herself. He lips were more defined and poutier I guess. Her face still held that childish aura at which she always presented herself in but her face was more goddess like now, big surprise there I wondered if all vampires looked like gods or only the nice ones. She held more curves in her figure she was like a mix of pixie like and goddess like. She too could put Rosalie to shame. Her hair looked shinier and bouncier like she was one of those herbal essences commercial. Apperently the twins thought so too.

"Ooo, Nina you look like a herbal essences model!" Anahi admired.

"Yes! Yes or one of those Victoria secrets model!" Maite chimed.

"I do not those herbal essences people can go to hell for all I care! Them and their shiny fake hair! And those stupid snobby Victoria secrets models can follow soon after!" Nina grumbled gaining consciousness. I heard Shin chuckle followed by gasps from his family. I wondered why it was so strange.

"Well, well Mr. Darkness himself laughed mum, I think the world is coming to an end." Janet joked. Mr. Darkness himself, what did she mean by that, as I said that I noticed the darkened mood that hovered over us.

"Shin stop that." Chris said and I heard shin mumble a fine.

"Ow stop yelling!" Nina grumbled again finally waking up and looking around at us.

"We're not yelling Nina." Denzil said in a calmed voice and she found it weird that it sounded so loud in her sensitive hearing.

"I'm hungry." Nina said bluntly.

"Well actually I'm thirsty." She corrected and scrunched up her face before saying.

"Do have some waffles?" she questioned.

"Tomato juice?" she added.

"Well now that I think about it I'm not hungry for that I'm-"she rambled talking to herself forgetting all about us. I couldn't take it anymore and interrupted her.

"Thirsty for blood." I said simply. She looked at me with a shocked expression, one of anger and probably revelation.

"What the hell Bella?! I'm not a freaking chupacabra! Well not that I know of I'm a-"she continued and then Shin cut in.

"Vampire." She whipped her head around to face him which surprised her at how closed they were. She raised her fist out of reflex and punched him square on the cheek. It sounded like a landslide and she widened her eyes in astonishment. Everyone got on the defense trying to protect us from her raw thirst. Supposedly.

She did let out one of her ear piercing screams when they went to tackle her down before she could harm anyone. In flash they were all gone only to reappear at the door. The sound of a humungous landslide echoed through the mansion and the children and I whipped our heads around to see them all toppled over Nina. Each grabbing a limb and Shin straddling her back.

"Ow! You know that really hurts!" She protested but couldn't move.

"Nina calm down and think rationally." Isadora yelled over the sound of grinding boulders that sounded when she struggled.

"I am rational!" she protested.

"Fight against the urge for blood, the urge to kill." Chris shouted.

"I don't want to kill anyone and I'm not a freaking Vampire!!!" she snapped.

"What?!" they gasped in unison.

"I'm telling you I don't want to kill anyone I just want a sandwich or something cause my stomach freaking hurts." She whined her head on the ground in defeat. She looked like a little girl on the floor after a temper tantrum.

"Well actually maybe just some water, my throat burns." She added again getting lost in the conversation with herself.

"We'll let you go but you have to promise not to punch me or my family anymore." Shin said. She huffed thinking about that for a moment.

"Alright, I won't punch you, for now anyways" she added the last part when they finally got off of her. He openly glared at her and the room was again shrouded in a dark aura.

"SHIN!" his family scolded. He glared at them too but the aura disappeared as soon as it came. Was this his power?

"Nina!" Sam who had remained quiet for the whole scene spoke up and rushed to her. The others noticed it far too fast Nina had already started to run up to him and would most likely reach him. I saw her disappear and the shocked faces of the Raze family. I instantly feared for Sam's life.

"I was so worried about you Nina." I heard Sam say. I turned and saw Nina knelt down to Sam her arms around him and he was seated in her lap.

"Whatever for? Are you ok? Did mom hurt you at all?" she asked and examined him thoroughly. It looked like she was a normal human waking up from a 10 minute nap.

"Nope, we told you we're free from mother." Sam beamed at her.

"Yeah." She then fell silent and well all watched her intently. The Raze family was in total shock that was for sure. It reminded me of how _they _reacted when _she _would get to close to me.

"Hey! You!" I was snapped out of my pondering when Nina called out Shin.

"What the hell did you do to me? I hurt like hell!" She growled placing a hand over where he bit her.

"I think it's pretty obvious that I bit you, stupid." He replied. She glared fiercely.

"What the hell did you call me?!" she snarled.

"I called you stupid, have you lost you hearing already!" he retorted.

"Ass!" she growled.

"Moron." He replied

"Idiot!" she snarled.

"Childish fu-"he started but alas he did not get to finish.

"Enough, I swear you act like little children." Janet yelled in annoyance.

"He started it." Nina grumbled.

"I started it?! You started it the moment you punched me!" he defended.

"No you started it the moment you touched me!" she had won the battle that was apparent.

"She's got ya there bro." Rino laughed.

"RINO NOT HELPING!" Shin and Janet yelled.

"Will someone just explain who you are and why I'm here?" Nina yelled tapping her foot impatiently on the ground. I looked at Nina and her eyes were pitched black now from obvious hunger but like this weird family her eyes were rimmed blue. I also noticed she was like a tom boy and just like guys she was crabbier when she was hungry.

"Nina calm down and let them explain!" I interrupted.

"Bella you're supposed to be on my side." She whined I smiled at her and assured her I was.

"Oh I am but I really just need you to be cooperative right now, then you can eat." I told her. Then I turned my attention to the family, "She's crabby when she's hungry so make it quick before she goes on a rage fit, I've seen them and they're not pretty." I explained. It was true we got lost on one of out first meditation trips and she was so hungry by the time night fell she destroyed a tree and she was still human. It was the first time I actually feared for my life, well almost did back then, now I do fear, I fear a lot.

"Oh and you couldn't tell us this sooner because?" Shin was being sarcastic I was sure of it.

"It was kind of the farthest thing from my mind at the time Shin!" I retorted back mad that he was taking it out on me.

"Hey don't you talk to her that way!" yes lovely, Nina had snapped. She punched him in the gut this time and it was loud by then we(human group)had the sense to cover our ears and block out the numerous words not fit for children and the sound of boulder smashing. When it all stopped I was Janet was restraining Nina and Rino was restraining Shin.

"Wait till I get my hands on you!" threatened Nina.

"I'd like to see you try!" Shin growled glaring. That's when I noticed the ominous dark aura again.

"For the love of- Shin control your emotions!" Isadora shouted. I felt depression like nothing I've ever felt before it was so overpowering and suffocating. I knew I screamed as the sadness and fears submerged me like a giant wave.

And then everything went black.

**Well there it is the next chapter sorry about the long wait it's just I'm kind of having a writer block now. My internet wasn't working for about two weeks and blah blah blah. Im now officially 15 it was awesome I went to Disneyland for my b day with my two best buddies in the whole wide world!!!!!!!! It was awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!! If anyone wants to know ask I love to tell stories. **

**omg if anyone has read or is reading eclipse right now tell me your opinions I love it so far!!!!**


	5. Julianne Arilya

**

* * *

**

Wandering

**_Julianne Arilya_**

I think I was going crazy. Or I hoped I was after all I would never have nightmares so vivid and be so suppressed as to not be able to awake and end it. I dreamt about that strange week and how it all seemed to crumble no matter what I did. I thought of what I could have done differently and what I could have said but in the end it was all in vain. I could hear whimpers as I reached a state of minor consciousness. I could only assume they were from me I could feel the rumble of sobs that shook me even in sleep.

"What the hell did he do to her?!" I heard Nina's voice a worried anxious mingling. Her voice was the same but with the flow of a calm stream easy even in her state of distress. I felt her cold hand on my back soothing me.

"Bella," she whispered lightly as to not make my head hurt she knew full well how it felt like to be wakened by loud noises and she told me once that is something she would not wish upon anyone having a bad dream, she says the noise gives you a half way through heart attack. I groaned as I started to regain the consciousness I so deeply desired.

"I will kill you! I don't know what you did but I'll kill you!" I heard Nina growl impatiently at someone.

"Yeah just try it and see what I do to you." The dark voice replied. It wasn't malevolent, well not entirely, but it was dark.

"Well then shall we take this outside, I'd hate to ruin you're pretty house." I heard the sarcasm drip with every syllable she pronounced.

"Too late for that shorty." The dark voice replied and I could only assume it was Shin for he was the only one who would bicker like that with Nina. The craziest millisecond I pitied him, the insolence, he did not know her wrath.

"What did you just call me pansy!" she retorted. I heard the sound of bolder crashing and my eyes snapped open with speed to match that of a vampire. I shot up and saw that the two children were wrestling on the floor.

"Don't you dare call me that ever again!" Shin said with an air of doom about him but Nina was unfazed.

"Pansy! Pansy! Pansy! Pansy! Want me to say it again! Pansy!" Nina snarled back as she flipped him over so she was the one on top and punched him across the face.

"Bitch!" he yelled ferociously and kicked her across the room. She landed with a thud on a desk and shattered it completely.

"Ass!" she retorted getting up again looking unfazed as if that didn't hurt one bit. She dusted herself of the wooden debris and clicked her tongue in annoyance and looked up with a murderous glare.

"I told you I didn't want to ruin your house!" she picked a piece of wood up and flung it at him with such precision that it was all invisible to the human eye. I heard it shatter against his rock hard skin and a low growl erupt from him.

"And I told you it was too late for that." He said. "I should remind you that you've broken four windows, ten vases and shattered two books." He counted sarcastically and then started to calm his temper. He was cool and impassive before he could finish.

"Oh!" she honestly looked surprised she caused so much damage.

"Now will you_ please _be good for an hour and let us explain to you what is going on." He sighed in complete control of his emotions. It seemed like he wasn't the type to loose control so easily and he was honestly annoyed that Nina was doing this to him.

"Apologize to me and to Bella first, you were being really irritable." She huffed. "And in return I'll apologize for being stubborn I'm just really, really hungry!" she ended in a whine clutching her stomach. He looked suspicious but nodded anyway.

"Fine. I'm sorry for being irritable Nina, and I'll tell Bella when she wakes up." He flinched for a second and I couldn't tell why.

"No need to I forgive you, you are a hungry after all, as well." I interrupted making them jump. He looked at me with that same expression on his face.

"No I do apologize, no one should remember something like that." He stared at me intently and again I knew he knew. He seemed to feel my stress and explained.

"I can create Darkness itself and make my opponents writhe in their darkest memories. I can also see their darkest memories as if they were my own. The darkness inside humans is what I act upon and turn it against them if need be. I could render a person unconscious if I lost control like I did a while ago, and while asleep they relive their darkest moment. For that I apologize deeply." He said the sincerity rang in each word like the chime of a bell and I believed him. If he was right and he could feel my darkest emotions like they were his own then he held no profit from a power like this. It made him suffer as well.

"I'm sorry Nina." Again he turned to her with the sincerity of a saint. And composed himself. He saw everybody's darkest emotions, memories, and he was in pain just like we all were. Nina looked surprised and if she were still human she would have most likely been blushing.

"Forgiven." Was all she could say. I looked around to see why it was so quiet. Everyone was unconscious lying on the ground. It looked like everyone was affected by his loss of control.

"They're fine I promise, I've controlled myself so they should just be sleeping." He read the worry in my face and I relaxed.

"I though vampires couldn't sleep?" I questioned.

"It's a forced upon sleep." Shin replied. Nina looked baffled but Shin gave her no room to argue as he asked her a question.

"Nina," Shin began again and all the hostility he held earlier was washed away and replace with worry.

"Yeah?" she asked her voice soft with affection I could only assume was new to her by the way she seemed unsure of the words coming out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry for biting you. I've…..it's unforgivable." He managed to choke out from his twisted expression he meant it.

"It's fine-" she began but she was cut off.

"No it's not ok! I've just destroyed you're soul, your life! You can't be normal anymore you can't grow up or have children or even go to heaven!" he growled most likely at himself. He sounded _just like **him. **_

"What are you talking about?!" she asked hints of aggravation seeped into her voice.

"I told you, I've turned you into a bloodsucking monster and don't start with the chupacabra crap that's not what I mean!" he growled when she opened her mouth to protest.

"I resent that! You're not a bloodsucking monster." I retorted because that's not what they were. They were like people just with different abilities and different forms of nutrition.

"How would you know?!" he glared.

"You already know so don't ask me!" I glared back with the force of all that was evil, he could be smart in a stupid way and it annoyed me to no end. He saw what I went through he felt my pain, he didn't even need to ask.

"Stop yelling at her, you stupid moronic idiot!" Nina yelled.

"Don't call me that you insolent bratty child!" Shin retorted.

"Aw you did not just call me a child! You're the bratty child, asshole!" she tackled him down and again they initiated a battle that made the civil war look like a tea party.

"I think you're the devils child!" shin shouted when Nina bit him on the ear.

"And I think you're the chupacabra! With little minions that tend to your every whim and that's the reason you're so spoiled! Brat!"

"Shut up about that stupid chupacabra!" he yelled and kicked her off him.

"Alright that's enough!" I heard Janet yell.

"Arg let me go I need to kick some manners into this sorry son of a bitch." Nina yelled as Rino held onto her and Janet and Isadora held onto Shin.

"And I need to rip off this girls head! Put it on a stick and then roast it so I will never have to hear her stupid idiotic voice ever again." Shin glared at her and she glared back. Murder intent on each face.

"You're both acting childish!" I didn't notice until the world came out of my mouth that I had spoken. Everybody in the room looked at me and I blushed, Stupid, Stupid attention.

"Bella's right you two are worse than a pair of four year olds." Chris said.

"HEY!" Maite and Anahi yelled together signaling they were awake.

"Sorry no offence ladies." Chris amended.

"None taken Christian." They replied very lady like, going off into another slumber holding hands because that's how they were.

"See at least they have some sense to forgive and forget!" he glared getting impatient.

"Fine I'll sit down and listen but only because I owe you that much." She said when they let her go curious to what she would do. She went to Sam and picked him up without any troubled and placed him in her place at the bed and then from Denzil and Anahi and Maite and Miguel.

"Wow, that was easy!" she sighed and turned to them a confused look on her face. Usually they were ten tons each from all the candy she gave them.

"We have a lot to talk about." Isadora said smiling. Nina seemed to notice her for the first time and looked confused.

"Nina sit down." I said to her. She seemed to her my tone and knew she had to listen and listen well.

"Bella?" she uttered not sure of what herself.

"Nina. You're not human anymore." I said blandly. I lacked the emotion necessary to make this go smooth. I was plain and simple. Not bothering to put any emotion to what I had just said. Emotion would make it so much harder to seem real.

"Wha?" Nina looked taken aback. She didn't know what to say to me. She knew I wasn't much for emotion and she knew I didn't joke around. This was me. The new me. I was Bella, cold and emotionless. All I could feel was emptiness and pity that I couldn't do anything but break down every single night. Loose my sanity every single night.

"You have been bitten by Shin and been turned into a Vampire. Shin and his family are Vampires." I said leaving silence for her to ask all the questions that were necessary and that was it.

" Bell don't joke around. Come on. Seriously a vampire?! What's next my next door neighbor is a werewolf?!" she ranted desperately. Looking into my face didn't help her. It only proved how right I was.

"Could be." I said. I wasn't sure anymore. Vampires. Werewolves? could be. (A/n she doesn't know about Jacob being wolfy)

" Bell..." she said completely unsure of herself. Her eyes shifted from Shin to me.

"Nina it may be hard to accept but it's true." Shin whispered looking at the wall lost in thought though half conscious to the conversation.

"If I am a vampire why am I not hungry for blood?" Nina countered unsure of herself she was looking at herself now her once peachy skin translucent. Her curves more defined and her senses sharper. I envied her. I wanted to be in her shoes. I always have. Ever since then...

"You aren't?" Shin questioned.

"No." She answered her face grave in perfect stone. Her tiny frame shook with what must have been realization.

"I'm not sure exactly. I can smell you Bella a flowery scent but I don't feel the need to fling at you." Nina sighed.

"Interesting." Chris had worked up and was seated next to his wife who he leaned against the wall.

"Shin take her to go hunting." Chris commanded. Shin nodded and lifted Nina in a swift movement. She gasped seeing him coming but surprised at his speed. She growled glowering at his face.

"I can walk you know!" she fought.

"So." he retorted disappearing from view. They left a gentle breeze just _like **him. **_I realized then that I didn't deserve to get attached to this family as well. It would work out, they would leave me. Just like _**Edward **_did. I welcomed the pain that usually waited till dark descended. His name brought rippling waves of pain that washed over me like a cold storm tide. I walked down the hallway having Chris call out to me. I ignored him and walked down the stairs. I walked out the door and into the city. As I trugged down the trail I wondered what I ever do to deserve this pain. I wondered why _**Edward **_did this to me. why he just used me like a rag doll. I wondered. I hated to wonder nowadays. It made my heart hurt.

I walked into the forest that surrounded the house down the trail into the city it didn't take me long but I felt ill at ease. Every now and then I'd get a shiver down my spine the kind you get when you know someone is watching you. But when I turned around there was no one there and it made me shiver more. I walked briskly down the town street glancing away from people who saw pain etched into my face. I saw the pity there. They pitied me.

I walked inside a run down coffee place just a few blocks from where the trail ended and the city started. I sat in the back ignoring the people who started as I sat down. They seemed to see how odd I was and what an outcast I was. I looked down at my tabled not really seeing it. A waitress came to see me and I just nodded when she asked me if I wanted anything. I just pointed to some random thing on the menu and never broke eye contact with the table. I was aware there were some people who stood staring at me even though I was clearly boring.

I could see from my peripheral vision that a figure was walking my way. I didn't think much of it when the figure walked past me. I just continued to stare straight through to table. The waitress placed a frozen looking coffee on the table. I expected her to walk away but she stayed for a while and then sat down.

I finally looked up at her. She was about my age...younger even with long brown hair and liquid violet eyes. An odd color. She looked at me smiling sipping her own frozen mocha.

"You shouldn't be so gloomy, it's not good for your health Bella." she said melodically, in a voice that was caring and companionate. I stared at her a while not fully grasping the gravity of the situation. Then I noticed she wasn't the waitress she was a bystander that was looking at me as I walked in. I stared at her with wide eyes as she smiled at my reaction. She looked out the window and smiled.

"Lovely day isn't it?" she inquired looking back at me. It was cloudy. I looked at her skeptically.

"I always love it when it rains. It washes away sins. Makes you forget who you are and where your going." she continued looking down at her half empty mocha. Her small hands clamped together under her chin as she leaned forward to gaze at me.

"Hmpf! He really screwed up didn't he. Well I can't do anything about **that **but help you so..." she trailed off smiling brightly.

"Who are you?" I questioned my tone flat with an undertone of pain.

"Julianne Arilya at your service!" She beamed at me. I just looked at her for a long time.

"Oh.." I mumbled getting up and placing a ten on the table and walking away without even touching the cup of coffee. She got up at the same time I did and followed me effortlessly. I walked away as fast as I could almost falling twice. She seemed patient and able to keep up with me.

"Go away." I grumbled lowly and increased my pace.

"No can do! I stay with you!" She smiled giggling at my increased dejection.

"I'm not about to leave you alone when..." she watched my reaction carefully," **Edward **left you like that. No siirie bob I'm staying with you." I clenched my fist and caught her collar and glared at her when I answered.

"**Who the hell are you?"**

"I told you Julianne Arilya." She answered still smiling even though I was this close to punching her. How dare she? Who was she to know everything about my dejection?

"How do you **know **this?!" I growled she still smiled.

"I **dream **things." She said simply wiggling easily out of my grasp.

"Well that's nice and all but if you would be so kind as to butt the hell out!" I growled. I was going mad that much was clear. My foul temper had only worsened to an excessive degree.

"I will not but the hell out because you need my help." She smiled looking at me with strange knowing eyes.

"Just leave me alone!!" I screamed at her. She was getting on my nerves and they couldn't take it much. I turn and run toward the forest. I remembered a promise I'd made once to stay out of the woods but what did that matter now. I was semi suicidal wasn't I. I didn't like to admit it but it was true and I knew it even If I denied it.

"NO! Bella! Come back!" She screamed after me her cherry tone gone. I ran faster tripping on something just like I would. I pushed myself and bounced up running farther and deeper into the woods. I could here that girl trailing after me calling me back. I didn't care though I kept going.

I looked over my shoulder feeling that odd sensation again.

It was then I felt it.

Then that I saw them.

That I felt pain.

Something or someone had knocked me over to the ground with the force of a rock. I flew about two feet and landed clutching my ribs in pain.

Then I heard the laughs.

I groaned and was lifted off the ground. I met two unfamiliar blood red eyes.

She was beautiful beyond comparison to anything I had seen. She was young no older than seventeen her lips pulled back in a contortion of teeth. Her face was of a young girl with Asian descent. Her black hair was straight down her back. She was dressed like any normal teenage girl, jeans a blue shirt and hoodie.

She glared at me without completely seeing me.

"Is this her?" she whispered into the cold air. There was an inaudible hiss through the wind and the girl who grasped my neck to the point of crushing- smiled a malevolent smile.

"I see." she said examining me. She pushed me away to the tree and I gasped for air that was trying to escape me.

I wanted to ask her something but I found I couldn't make the tiniest sounds. The girl let out a light chuckle and stared at me with her cool gaze.

"It's not use you know. I crushed your larynx." She laughed a bitter laugh. I widened my eyes in horror but not enough life was in my face to show I really cared either way.

"You don't care?" the girl questioned without giving me a look. She looked toward where I was but her gaze was a little to high for her to be looking at me.

"Don't hurt her!" That strange girl came from behind me panting and out of breath.

"Stay out of this human?" A hiss echoed throughout the trees and I looked around it was a soft new voice, feminine.

Another snarl ripped from my subconscious beautiful and heavenly pulling me out of the darkness. I mouthed his name without my voice there to carry it out.

"No I won't!" that strange girl stood defiantly there.

"Suit yourself." the teenage vampire with black hair smirked. She crouched lowly getting ready to lung at us her eyes red with anger daring us to move an inch. The beautiful voice in my head growled louder and begged me to run even if it would prove to be useless.

"NO!" I didn't have the senses to see the dangerous vampire being knocked to the ground. I could only hear the crash like sound that had a resemblance to two large boulder colliding with each other.

I heard another one right in front of me and if i had blinked I would have not seen them appear. Shin stood there crouching holding a woman. No a female vampire I would never forget. She snapped furiously and tried in vain to get past him. He held onto her flinching slightly when a sound echoed off the trees like a faint whimper of pain.

Shin turned to look at us with burning black eyes. The woman kept snapping inching closer toward me. Her vicious snarls and bloodthirsty growls made it hard to concentrate on what he was telling me. The vicious answering snarls from my subconscious made me lightheaded. _Victoria__._

"RUN!" Shin growled at the same time Edward did. I flinched as his name broke through my barriers. I couldn't move. It wasn't until I was nearly pulled to my feet that I turned to look at...what was her name?...Julianne, she was pulling me along this determined look on her face. I nodded and got up following her. We ran past the trees as fast as we could.

Me being me fell down a lot and managed to slash my left leg on a tree branch sticking out of the side of a fallen oak. But I didn't' notice the pain my body was trying to numb it over.

"DUCK!" My ears picked up the warning and dropped immediately as if on que dragging Julianne with me. She gasped but dropped as well. We snapped out heads up at the same time and saw a tree whiz past out heads and smash into the large Oak in front of us. We didn't stop to wonder the blood pulsed through my veins cold but rushing to life. My heart bet with an uncanny disjoined rhythm trying to pump the blood to my legs. My lungs moved my chest up and down and I forced oxygen in and Co2 out making my head light. My muscles ached with tense unworked pain.

I was in danger true. But I felt more alive than ever. Noticing the muscle flexor and extensor work in contrast on each led. My bones felt cold but tingled with energy as I ran. I felt alive.

The best part was that Edward was with me. He growled as he sensed the danger come closer and urged me on, told me to keep moving faster despite my constant tumbles.

We broke out to the sold cement of the city. It was starting to get dark. Teens roamed the city with excitment the night life provided, even in this small town. We didn't stop, we kept running for the safety of human presence but if Victoria were that desperate to kill me then it was no use. We would have to keep running.

We tumbled down an alley. We had to stay away from the humans they could get hurt if they were around us. We bumped into a wall and wasted little time to push off the wall and race down toward the left.

We had to move fast we had to get far away but me being Bella, tripped on my own shoe lace. Julianne skidded to a stop and turned to look at me.

"Bella are you ok?" she questioned pulling me up to my feet.

"Yeah I'm fine and you?" I asked managing to inject some feeling to my voice. And for once it was sincere.

"Fine." she smile at me her face was messy covered in grime from stumbling around in the woods and this dirty alley. I must have looked worse. We snapped our heads up at the same time when we heard a bottle break and shoes squelche toward us.

"Well what 'ave we here?" A grizzly nasal voice mused stepping closer toward us.

"Ello poppets. What brings you here?" the ghastly voice continued. We turned around to run but we noticed the men behind us cornering us.

"Ya ain't going no where poppets. Yer staying right here." I heard Julianne gasp and turned to see a fist make contact with my head. It was dark as the abyss of my heart after that.

* * *

Ohhhhhhh!!1 BAMMMMM!! Well that took forever sorry I need encouragement. dudes twilight move!!GAHHHHH!! why can't it come out in the summer why why why. Ilove edward(rob) isn't he the coolest with his brittish accent. It suits edward. I dunno I can just see it you know?

REVIEW PLEASE!!


	6. Forget

**_Forget_**

When I woke up I noticed I was gagged. It was not a nice thing waking up to dirt tasting fabric stuffed down your mouth. It was also not right that my hands remained at my back when I wanted them on my lap where I could make sure I was ok. My throat was sore. Each breath I took was agony as air particles scraped along my trachea. My Larynx was destroyed...umm come on biology I did not take you two years for nothing(In Twilight it says she's in Biology II with Edward)... my voice box. So did that mean that I couldn't talk. Great. I couldn't talk. Not that I really cared but it was somehow a defeat. Another one to add to my long list of failures.

I tried to make an account of what had happened to me but I was at a loss.

For starters my hands were tied with rough coarse rope that had already tore away at the skin of my arms.

My legs were bound but it wasn't as uncomfortable as the feel of rope on my skin, my jeans were in the way of the rope on my legs.

I was bleeding from the head; I could smell the rust like it was permanently stuck in the cilia of my nostrils replacing the filtered air with rust, pure rust.

My lungs burned with the lack of oxygen that flowed in.

My heart pumped The Left and Right Atrium and Ventricles of my heart pushing the blood as fast as they would go through my veins, capillaries and arteries.

The impulse in my neurons sluggish.

The pain is what had woken me up in the first place.

I was having a nightmare and I was screaming.

My larynx had screamed in protest.

And I had woken up.

My breathing was heavy and labored.

"Ah, poppet is awake." that same voice from the alley called to me. I fully opened my dull eyes and saw the dark room swirl with my turning head. It was like a basement but I could feel the breeze from an open window. I thrashed against my binds but that was just as painful as breathing. My body felt bruised, it must have been the adrenaline that made me oblivious to the pain that _vampire _had caused.

"Ah, ah, ah poppet stay still er else ima ave to kill ye." the man sneered. I snorted and shifted my eyes in his direction. He was leaning against the wall smirking from ear to ear, it wasn't a smile.

"Not scared eh? From wat the boss 'as 'tol me ye 'ave no reason to." he said in his thick British accent. I gave him a questioning look. Boss?

"Yeah milady Victoria." he smirked when I automatically tensed. He, this man was human! His eyes were grey and he was very human with his skin color being a deep brown.

"She knew she'd kill ye as soon as she laid eyes on ye so she sent me to torture ye for er" he smirked as my expression froze. My bones frozen. His expression darkened and he sauntered toward me his whole body shaking with anticipation. He pulled a knife from his pocket and slashed at my cheek. I screamed, muffled by the pain and gag that had been placed on me. He cut away my rope bindings and backhanded me toward the door.

"Run, poppet run. Tis a chase, this is." He sneered and I shot forward before he finished the first "run". I was out the door and down the immediate steps tumbling down having tripped. I had torn the gag away from my mouth and the squeal that came out instead of a scream was piercing. I had landed at the bottom on my knee and had to pull myself up and steady myself against the wall before my instincts kicked in again and I was out the door. It was a small cottage where I was in the middle of no where. Mountains loomed in the distance surrounded my a forest of trees.

"Yer gonna ave to move faster than that poppet." the man laughed from behind me already leaning against the frame of the door. I shot forward again having paused to look at my surroundings. I ran through the woods bumping into trees and tripping on roots in the process.

"Run faster poppet!" I heard him laugh and I pushed my self farther up the mountain and watched the landscape pass me looking for any signs of help. But there was no one. I skidded to a stop at the top of a cliff. The sea.

The inky black waters churned violently at high tide. I watched the moon play with the colors reflecting of the waves like broken glass.

"Looks like a dead end poppet." He was right behind me. I shuddered. I looked behind me and came face to face with that ghastly man. His face was hidden in the darkness but his pistol shone with the light from the moon.

No! No! No! No! No! No!

I gasped at the sudden voice that rang in my ear and watched as the man smirked even wider.

Bella, Bella run!

I-I can't Edward.

No please don't say that you have to run!

I'm sorry Edward but I can't. I-I love you, you do know that?

NO!! Bella!

I backed away from the man to the edge of the waiting waters. The man sneered and I smiled at him turning my back to him. I took a deep breath and did what the only thing I could think of. I jumped. I felt the pain before I heard the shot. He'd shot me. I could feel the pain but welcomed the end.

NO! NO! Bella! Bella!!

I just couldn't stand it any longer. All I was was just a pathetic nuisance. A burden to everyone I met. I had no life to live anymore the pain was too much.

Stay with me! Don't you dare leave me!

I fell to the black abyss welcoming the cold freezing water that numbed my whole body. I was swirled around in black whirlpool letting the water wrap around my burning flesh.

Hold on! Please hold on!! BELLA!!

I don't know how long I was dragged through the water but I knew I was out for the most of it. My skin felt like ice and fire at the same time both more scarring than the other. I drifted above the water but I couldn't really breath the air was there but it wasn't enough in my lungs.

I had the faintest feeling of water current accelerating as I tumbled downward the gravity pulling me down. I heard the deafening crack of my skull against something before everything went black and I was gone.

x-X-x

My head felt separated from my body and my head felt like it was on fire. I was sure there was pain but I couldn't locate it. I knew I was torn from the inside out emotionally but I couldn't seem to care.

"She's loosing too much blood." I heard a feminine voice deduct. I felt numb poking around my body but couldn't concentrate long enough to find out where.

"Janet the bullets too close to here heart I don't think I can extract it without cutting the Aorta." A male voice added.

"Let me do it." The poking lessened then I could feel the pain spreading like wildfire. I tried to scream. But my throat.

"Shhh. Bella you're larynx is crushed and there are scrapings along your trachea. You need to slow your breathing." The voice, female, Janet?

"She's in too much pain Janet. I can feel it its maddening." The male voice moaned in pain.

"You can't let her die!" another female voice cried out desperately.

"We're not going to let her die Nina don't worry." Janet cooed. Nina? I felt I knew them but my mind couldn't form coherent way's as to how they were connected to me.

"Calm down Bella." Janet cooed and I listened because I knew I didn't want to hurt. I breather evenly by eyelids still glued shut. As the minutes passed I seemed to forget where I was or who I was with. It started to fade away and I let it take me.

"Her heart rate is decreasing Shin keep her with us!" that woman's voice ran out loud pulling me back a little.

"No! Bella please fight!" that girl yelled in desperation again.

"I've got the bullet out!" the woman said in relief I felt lighter than ever now. I let myself drift again letting everything go. Just like I wanted. I So I wouldn't suffer. So I could be at peace in my place. A place where I was with Edward and he loved me again and I loved him with my very heart and soul.

A place where we wandered along the stream of the meadow walking hand in hand. He would bend over and kiss me on the lips and I would sigh in content wrapping my arms around him. A place where I was just as beautiful as he was and less breakable. Where he didn't have to worry about me not ever being enough. Where I was so much more durable so he could kiss me without any worries of breaking me.

That was where I wanted to be not this painful world of sin and deception. I wanted to be in my place. So I wouldn't ever have to shed a tear and if I did he would be here to brush them away.

"We're loosing her!" the male voice shot through my daydream. NO! I want to be in peace without any reminder that Edward left me. I want to be at peace with my love.

"Shin shock her!" the woman's voice ran out through the night air and I could feel the very cold metallic plates on my chest.

"3..2..1 CLEAR!" I was instantly jolted with awake with the electricity that shot through my body. The process repeated about four or five times and I could hear the distant beeping in the background and the pain that rushed through my nervous sister. I could feel my leg broken by the fall and my ribs broken with the crash along the rocks and my head pounding with pain and my heart burning In the place where I was shot.

I was in too much pain and I didn't want it I wanted to be with my Edward. I wanted to leave. I could already feel my senses sharpening. I could feel the inhale and exhale of breath I took but I kept my eyelids snapped shut. I heard the happy chatter of beings around me but I did not want to listen I wanted to dream with my love. So I shut it all out and let myself drift again. Let myself follow the bright light that was seductive in my mind. I let it take me.

x-X-x

I dreamed for along time. I knew it was a long time but time ceased to mean anything to me. I could remember him clearly here. I could see his clear marble skin. His honey sweet eyes. His velvet voice. In MY Place I could hear him, hear him tell me he loved me. Hear him declare his love to me and I could feel it. I knew it was true here. In this place. In my place it was true to me and that's all I needed to know. That's all I needed to hear.

I was vaguely aware of voices on the edge of my unconsciousness but I didn't listen to them I just let them be there and fizzle away with time. With time they faded so I couldn't hear anything at all. But in the beginning it was really hard to ignore.

"It's been five days Janet! How could she still be asleep!?" a voice questioned desperate and fierce.

"It's perfectly normal for her to be under for this long Nina I gave her medications and they take time to wear off. Anyways it's best for her injuries to heal, she needs her rest."

"I know that! But still Something doesn't feel right!"

"Shin please help her calm down. Take her outside, take her hunting she's gone too long with out it."

I heard no protests from this Nina after that. And that's how it would go I would drift and occasionally hear the worried tones of Nina. I knew time was passing but felt like only a few short hours when I heard them again.

"Janet you cannot tell me this is normal! She's been out for two months! I haven't said anything but look at her all her injuries are healed! Not a single scar was left on her!! This is not normal!"

"I know Nina, I know. This isn't normal she should have woken up in a week and a half at the latest but this is something I didn't want to think could happen."

"What are you talking about."

"When I examined her she had a fracture on her skull. I didn't want to think anything of it but no I know it was foolish for me to let her sleep."

"Janet I don't understand."

"She may be in a coma."

I drowned out everything after that. A coma? Really. It didn't scare me I welcomed it and I found myself drilling deeper into my memory vault.

Flashes of images flashed before my eyes

The first time I saw him

The first time we spoke

The first time he admitted to who he was

The first time he said he loved me

And slowly I started to forget why there was this pain in my chest.

I forgot the name of that gorgeous man with golden eyes.

I forgot his eye color after awhile.

I forgot he broke my heart

I forgot he was beautiful

I forgot he was a vampire

I forgot he had a family

I forgot his sister was my best friend

I forgot I loved them

I forgot who he was entirely

I forgot I loved him

I forgot who I was

And then I woke up.

* * *

sure sure i know it's been forever I'll try to update sooner and btw I loved bd so if anyone decides to trash comment I'll so Ban you from my stories or whatever. I loved it and ppl need to get over themselves. I'm stressing right now sorry I'm having my sweet sixteen party on Saturday it more towards the quinceanera category so i have to do dances where I'm scared as hell! somebody help me relax!! gah Im so scared

read and review please


	7. Hide

Ok so sorry this is taking so long, I barely got the inspiration I needed and I figure I should really start venting out my issues here, I've been under stress and depression like i've never had and I've been moping around instead of updating so sorry to all who do read this I'm sorry and reivew so I actually do get inspiration.

**

* * *

**

**Wandering**

**_Hide_**

-Red

_Waste away_

_I'm crawling blind_

_Hollowed by what I left inside_

_For you, just you_

_I'm caught in place_

_But I ignore what I can't erase_

* * *

And so the lion fell in love with the lamb

What a stupid lamb

What a sick masochistic lion.

********

You don't want me

No

* * *

I awoke to that cold voice echoing in my ear. It was the same voice who spoke at the beginning but different. The voice in the beginning was warm and velvety; it was a voice I'd love to hear every morning as I awoke. That talked to me and, that I loved. But the girl he was in love with was not me. Or at least I didn't think it was me. I didn't remember ever having a conversation with any one so lovely and so cold the next second. What'd happened between them? Why'd he all of a sudden decide he didn't want her? He'd said he loved her at first and it was so true. I could hear the love and sincerity in his voice and the loving tenderness he said love and lamb.

What happened to make him say he didn't want her? It was a lie! It had to be, I could see the contradiction right there. And the girl believed him. How dumb could she be? But she did and I don't know what happened after that. Did she realize the truth? Confront him about it? What did she do?

And why did I care. I had my own problems to deal with. Whatever problems I might have but I knew I had problems. Shouldn't I?

Everyone has problems be them small or large. Yeah sure I had problems. Like maybe school.

Where did I go to school. Did I have a fight with my friend? Who was my friend? Did I forget to make dinner for my dad? Who was my dad?

Wait who am I? Now that I thought about it , I couldn't remember my name, my face, my voice. I couldn't remember anything. My mind was blank.

I slowly tired to open my eyes. If I had any and found it extremely hard. But I managed to peel them back from my eyes and stared above me. The first thing I noticed was that the ceiling was white. Pure while with little flecks of lavender here and there, like they were sprinkled on.

I groaned and sat up from the uncomfortable bed. I noticed there were wires attached to my face and arms. I pried the mask from my face of and took the one from my nose down. I was about to pull out the ones from my wrists when an unnaturally cold hand peeled my hand away from the tube.

"Whoa there Bella, not those, you could hurt yourself." A tingling voice chased me softly. I looked up to meet a pain of golden with teal blue rimed eyes. The hair framing that pale ivory face was chocolate brown. Her features were worried and a bit relieved.

"Who is Bella?" I questioned feeling like an idiot. I felt like I should know her but didn't.

"Bella?" The girl questioned again. I looked at her oddly. Who was she and why was she with me? Did I know her?

"Who are you? Where am I...? Who am I?" I questioned, each more panicked than the next. I was going to explode if I didn't get some answers. I felt like I might literally explode.

"Bella, it's me Nina. Don't you remember me?" she asked placing her cold hand on my arm. I backed away.

"No." I replied. Who was Bella? Was that me? Is that my name?

"I'm your friend Bella don't you remember me? Your name is Bella, Isabella Marie Swan. But you prefer Bella, I don't know why? But you always correct someone who calls you Isabella. You met me a few months ago. You said you ran away from home. Because you didn't want to cause your father anymore pain and don't you remember me?" She started rambling seeing how confused I was she kept going hoping she would strike something in me but my mind was blank. Not hurt my father? Was I a bad kid? What did I do? Bella. That sounded right. I didn't see myself as Isabella but Bella was homey. Familiar. I like the sound of it.

"Don't you remember anything, Me? Shin? E-Edward? The Cu-Cullens." She continued pausing before the third name. She surveyed my face before she continued as if I would double over any moment she said that name. But I didn't know it, I couldn't place them.

"No." I replied looking down at my pale hands. They were so thin and frail looking. I flexed them. They felt stiff. As if I'd been asleep for a very long time.

"Oh my- " the girl gasped placing a hand over her mouth. She looked like she was about to cry but couldn't. She looked down and back up to me her strange golden eyes with the teal circle around the pupil were analyzing me.

"My name is Nina, I'm your friend and I'm a vampire." She said as if that was the most ordinary thing to tell your friend. What was she crazy? Did she honestly think I would believe her when she told me she was a vampire. They didn't exist. So I did the only thing I could do. I laughed.

It felt odd, foreign. It was as if I'd never laughed in my entire laugh and it felt free and light. I felt like I could do anything in the world right now.

"Bella?" Nina looked at me like I'd grown a third head. It made me edgy. Like I shouldn't be doing it or like I didn't normally laugh. But that was absurd. Everyone laughed didn't they. Well apparently not me. I mean it did feel foreign but and she did look at me as if I were an alien.

What kind of sorry person was I? Who didn't laugh? Ran away from home and made their parents sad.

"What?" I asked her getting more irritated by the second. Not at her at me. What kind of person was I? And what happened to make me forget everything.

"No it's just- never mind. And I'm serious about the vampire thing. You're the one who told me after all." She started again more comfortable. Like her theory had been proven and she wanted to start fresh.

"What am I crazy?" I questioned her not really believing her. It was crazy absolute nonsense.

"No not quite. But here let me show you." She got up from her seat and in a flash she was gone and to my right in a heart beat. She then disappeared and reappeared with a book in her hand and then she threw it across the room with such strength the book shattered into shreds.

"Heyy! What'd the book ever do to you?" I felt an absolute ridiculous pity for the book. It never had a chance. And I believed her but I didn't feel at all scared. Like I was really the one who told her in the first place.

"Sorry it was the first thing I found." She apologized as if she'd realized it was a book.

"Well you made your point so what now?" I was at a loss. I didn't know who she was, I didn't know who I was and I still pitied the girl who'd lost her true love. The stupid lamb.

"Bella I know this must be very confusing to you and I don't have many answers for you. You never really told me much about your past only when I forced it out of you and I don't really think you'd want those memories. They were painful for you." She continued retaking her seat and staring at me like I was going to double over crying at any second.

"I see…… well painful memories are not really healthy so I'll stay away from them for now. I make new ones. Not like I hade much to go on if I ran away from home it must have been bad." I told her smiling. My muscles felt like they were foreign. So unused. Wow I really didn't have a good life. Well I'd better start fresh.

"I think that great Bella. I'll go call Janet and tell her your awake." She smiled at me seeming genuinely pleased I was going to move on from whatever I was mourning. She left in a heartbeat and came back with a beautiful goddess that would put every woman on the whole planet jealous from just looking at her face. Forget her body they would be steaming mad.

"Hello Bella, I'm Janet Beatrice Raze. I'm a doctor of sorts." She was so beautiful I could only stare. Her midnight black hair waved naturally and she had a kind face. Her golden eyes searched my body as her hands probed my head after she'd asked my permission to perform a physical exsam. When she was done she straightened her figure and looked at me seriously.

"I hear you've lost your memory? What was the last thing you remember?" she questioned taking out a small note pad from her white doctor coat. I thought. What was the last thing I remember?

"Water, lots and lots of water and then a crack and blank….." said an image of water dancing before my eyes and then black.

"Hm. Well when we found you, you were drowning and you had a fracture in your skull about two bullet wounds near your heart and a broken leg." Wow. What had I done tried to commit suicide. Seemed likely since Nina looked at me like I was about to loose it.

"Wow." It was all I could say. I couldn't believe I was still alive. By All Intents and purposes I should be dead.

"Yes you should be," I turned toward the source of the voice and noticed the male was tall and lean. He wasn't built at all, though by his muscle shirt I could see he was lankly built, he had soft small muscles that were very attractive. His hair was long and covered most of his right eye. He was beautiful, yes behind the dark and gloomy exterior he had a beautiful face, a face like……….. I clutched my head in pain and tried hard not to cry out.

In that instant a face popped into my mind, and the moment it did my head started to pound. I bit my lip as I forced the memory out of my mind and tired to ease the throbbing in my skull. I heard Nina and Janet ask questions and flutter about me worriedly. I assured them through my teeth that I was fine that it would pass.

And it was, magically the pain had evaporated as well as the memory. I turned to look at the strange gloomy boy and he looked as if he were in massive amounts of pain, emotional pain. But in that instant it was gone and he looked dead. His face was void of any emotion. His face was sad and fallen. Like he had been kicked in the face and all he ever wanted was love.

He turned to look at me with those dull lifeless ocher eyes and then turned around and walked away.

"Shin! Where are you going? Hey!!" Nina called after him. She turned apologetically to me and ran after him. For some reason I felt like she was connect to him whether she like it or not, whether she like it or not.

"He wasn't always a gloomy person you know." Janet stared after her brother.

" He laughed once, and cried and was normal. You see we lived in the Middle Ages, it was a very backwards place, and he was the man of the house when my father went off to war.

But before all that he was happy and normal. He was Shin. He had a girlfriend in the Middle Ages, she was beautiful, well the most in the "land" as they would put it. She was a how would you say this, she was a slut, she was rotten but he wouldn't see it." Janet was lost in another time and I listened. I wanted to know why that boy was so gloomy.

"He had a way of looking past the evil in people and noticing the good only. It didn't make her any less civil. She whored around and when my family confronted him about it he would yell and tell us not to be so judgmental," she continued looking lost in a happy memory but it ended as she continued.

"He though she was a saint because she "fell" for him. But he didn't know she was using him and sleeping around with his friends. Every single one of them even his best friend. He was a special kid, he had a gift for finding the darkness in people and healing them. Like what we would call counseling but much, much stronger. It was like he took all their burdens and purified them took them into himself." I thought about what she said about him how all the sadness I felt would just evaporate and just now how he turned from looking gloomy to dead.

"She used him. Hung onto him to make herself feel better about whoring around for drugs. They existed back then just not like we know them today, it was more like alcohol and herbs. Well one day he caught her in bed with his best friend and he was distraught, he really thought he loved her."

"After that my father had to go off to war and we were left. He was left with the charge and he turned really negative, he could take the pain away from my mother, worrying about dad all the time but he didn't filter in anymore, it's like all the joy he had was just sucked out of him and he was left hollow. When dad we found out our parents had turned into vampires and they gave us the choice to join them when we grew older, Shin had automatically said no. He was dead set against it until I finally convinced him to turn with us.

He's never been really happy with me because I used the guilt trip on him but I wanted him to have happiness once again. I didn't want him to die and never have gotten to know happiness like when he was younger." Janet was so sucked into her story that I think she forgot about me. My heart was breaking as I heard the story. He sounded like a really put together guy and that whore just had to come and ruin it. I looked after the door and wondered if he could get over it and more on with his life.

I found it hard to believe I mean that was in the Middle Ages and he still wasn't even a tad happy. He must have really been in love with him.

"But the thing is, he didn't truly love her, I don't think he ever really loved her, I think he just felt for her. I see his relationship with her and then compare it to mine and Rino's and I know he never loved her. He just thinks he did" she smiled forlornly at me. I though about it and I felt like there was a stronger love. And he was just mourning a broken heart. I felt he was the kind of person that didn't let go of grudges very easily and this must have really hurt him.

"That was his first love wasn't it?" I questioned as she turned to look at me for a second and then smiled forlornly. I nodded. First love's are always the sweetest…….wait how would I know that?

"Yes and his only so far." She muttered looking at my vitals and then injected something into my IV.

"I know you barely woke up but you need to rest all this action has been too much and you should get some rest." She spoke and I was already fading. Dreaming about that beautiful couple that I could only hear. And I thought about Shin.

"He'll get over it, I have a feeling there was a reason why me and Nina were in the woods that day, and why it was only her he bit. I have a feeling those two….." I started to drift off but I know she heard me and I had the feeling she agreed.

* * *

again I'm sorry this is so late, push the button you know you want to , and listen to sad music this chapter i guess

Red is an awesome band, i got introduced to them by an author with a badd ass story, if you like drama's read Fight Inside by ReachingAsIFall

that is a great story it is rated M for those who will look for it but it doesnt' have any lemons, it's just language and not even that extreme and trust me and read this story it is freaking awesome it is and au but it is good!


	8. Luv Addict

**I wanted to get this out sooner but my multicultural and my sisters baptism and then Disneyland on Sunday I had a busy weekend. Enjoy though!**

**

* * *

**

**Wandering**

**_Luv Addict_**

-Family Force Five

_Hold up wait a minute put a little love in it  
__Doctor, Doctor I've got an emergency  
It seems I'm head over my heels a case of L-O-V-E  
It's like I'm glowing inside, yeah a light I can't hide  
And if this feeling is bad then I don't wanna be right  
What I've got in my soul gives me the highest delight  
And yea it's better than drugs,  
In fact it's sent from above_

* * *

**BPOV**

It had been two weeks and I was doing fine. I didn't completely loose feeling in my legs they were just numb and it took a while to get them moving. Nina was very patient and she was very supportive. I really liked her.

Juliet was eccentric. She knew everything. And I mean everything. She knew when Nina's little siblings wanted to sneak attack her. She dodged every water balloon and every single piece of object they threw at her. She was very childish almost like Isadora. She was so naive sometimes and she got along with Nina so much. It was like they were two peas of a pod. When one was sad the other would comfort and they told each other everything.

It was the three of us really. While I was down to earth mature, Juliet was childish naive and very pure of heart, and then Nina was the middle of both of us, she was mature when she wanted to be she was childish when she wanted to live life. She was the middle.

Juliet told us she was 17 and she was from California. She ran away from home because her parents had died when she was 4 and she got adopted by a drunken dysfunctional family and her "father" was started to look at her funny on top of him hurting her. She said she dreamt of what he wanted to do to her and before he got the chance she ran away. She stayed off the main highways. Stole her parents, the real ones, savings for her and ran as far as she could.

When she slept she had premonitions about what was to happen. It was then she told me she saw me and how I would be needing her help. I had a feeling there was more she wasn't telling me but I let it go and I talked to them. There were very few days where she'd be strong enough to get "awake" premonitions but they were never important and they never told me anyways, or sometimes she would get deja vu and she would be able to follow her body around the situation.

Chris was such a great father figure, it kind of made me miss mine. I couldn't remember him but I knew he was kind and I like him. He enrolled me in school under a new name and I was able to go with them and be normal. Though they said that they had to move soon. I said I didn't mind. I wanted to go with them and since I had amnesia and they didn't know where I lived they took me and Juliet with them.

I had been awake for two week gone to school for two days and they figured out my one problem. I didn't have any clothes and Juliet just had a few, she had known I would wake up eventually and would need to get clothes with me. I didn't know where I used to live so I couldn't go and get them. Janet immediately lit up her whole aura when she heard Nina say I needed to go shopping and when she did I cringed.

Which leads us here, we were going shopping for our fist day of new school tomorrow. I hated it. I may not remember much but I know I hated shopping with a passion. Juliet was giddy and Nina was meh, she kept on wandering toward Borders and you know something, so was I.

We had gone to American Eagle so far and Nina and I hated it. We decided to sneak off toward Borders. Once we entered we breathed in heavily. It was like being home. We both went off to the classics and we laughed as we reached for the same book. We browsed and I noticed Nina look at her phone and chucked pressing the end button.

"They'll never find us." she muttered ducking and I followed suit as she looked around the corner of the isle out the window as Juliet, Isadora and Janet passed us in a huff.

"Nice one." I muttered looking back and picking out, _Jane Eyre, Wuthering Heights, The complete works of Jane Austin_ and as I moved down the isle to some romance novels that Nina threw into my arms. It was some brotherhood book. I think they were about vampires and she said something about it being her favorite series. (Black DaggerBrotherhood Series)

"Yup!" She looked like a kid in a candy store and you know what I did too. We were going to go into the young adults section when we passed the music section and saw Shin there bobbing his head lightly to the music he was listening to.

"He look it's Shin." I said even though it was obvious that we both saw him. He was wearing a checkered looking shirt and a black stripped hoddie over it. He had ray band sunglasses (I think that's what they are called) on and dark blue denim jeans and black converse. He had a funky looking belt and when I looked at Nina she looked....... dazzled. I smiled at her and pushed her forward. Or at least I tried to. I couldn't budge her. But she got my message and I winked at her and then made my way over toward the young adults section anticipating a good read.

**Nina's P.O.V. ( Look I really wanted to avoid switching Pov's but I think it's necessary to get all the thinks I want to put out there)**

I felt Bella's warm hands on my cold back pushing me forward and I moved slowly toward him. I knew he was a very grumpy and "emo" person but for some reason I was drawn to him. I wanted to talk to him. To get him to open up. I have been here for over three months and he's never smiled. Never really talked beside the courteous and I wanted him to. I wanted him to open up. I wanted him to look at me and see me. Not just some girl. I wanted......

I don't know what I wanted. At first I thought he was a real caring guy when he saved me and my brothers and sisters from my mom but then he just went to the cold shell of himself that he was. I could hear him every night listening to System of A Down, Breaking Benjamin and Linkin Park and just laying there in his bed for days before he went out hunting. Even though vampires of the same coven banded together, at school he sat alone and if he was in a good mood he would sit near us. Never with his family. Never with us, never with me.

He sat alone, he hunted alone, he spent his time alone, he wandered alone. And every time he pulled away it would cause this massive pain in my chest as if I was being pressed. I felt like I wanted to shrink away and never be found. I think he noticed because he would turn to look at me and I would look away, probably would have been blushing if I still could. Then he would shrug to himself and walk away always.

I looked at my shoes and debated whether or not to go up to him. What would I say, what would I do? I didn't know. I looked up and noticed he disappeared. Oh crap I didn't even hear him. And I'm a strong newborn. I looked down forlornly and felt my eyes sting even though they couldn't cry. He probably saw me and ran away form me. I was the plague. I tsked and marched down isle fighting the crying face I would be making. I looked to the side to avoid looking at the ground and saw a CD that caught my eyes.

"No freakin way! Red!" I muttered to myself. My mood immediately shifted and I gazed at the back listing of the new CD and I reached for the nearest headphones when my hand collided with a very hard very shocking hand. I felt my hand burn where I made contact with it.

"Oh, sorry." I gasped turning to the stranger. I could have died of shock right there. Shin was standing towering over me with his hair half in his face and some of the hair haphazardly sticking out. I just wanted to run my fingers into his scalp and pull at the strands, I wanted to see if they were as soft as they looked.

He just continued to stare at me through his glasses and I could feel it. I wanted to take my hand back and run to the next two isles over and listen to the CD for fear that I would embarrass myself further and just seep into the ground.

"Umm." I muttered looking away but was drawn to his eyes again. Even though I couldn't see them I could feel them. He remained unmoving and I started to get fidgety, well as a vampire I shouldn't feel like that at all but this strange boy was making things surface. I started to pull my hand away but he grasped it back painfully and I flinched.

"Your hand feels unnaturally warm to me, even more so than my sister's does." he replied bluntly, "It feels weird." He continued and my heart broke. That was it. Here my arm was a livewire and that's all he could come up with! My eyes widened and I glared at him.

"Well I'm sorry I'm such a weirdo!" I growled at him and yanked my hand back forcefully but I really didn't need to try, I had the strength of a new born. He looked surprised as I steamed out of the store. He I though he was maybe feeling the same about me and all he could say is "It feels weird!"

I don't even know why I care. I don't even think I'm supposed to like him! I-urg!

As I stormed out I was tackled by Janet.

"There you are! Come on let's go find Bella! Oh Victoria's secret!" She screamed as she dragged me along.

"Oh for the love of all that is wholy! Shin you asshole!!" I screamed as I was dragged into the pink frilly store. I was in hell.

**BPOV**

I was looking at Shin and Nina because really I had nothing better to do and I liked watching their strange bond in interaction it was nice. In a way.

I watched her debate with herself and him look at her while she was looking down and he disappeared right when she decided to look up.

Why'd he do that? Didn't he see her? Was he running from her? He did always separate from the pack and was never with the coven. He defied the rules of coven etiquette and went his own damn way. Alone.

Nina looked hurt really hurt. She continued to walk and then she brightened looking at some CD in extreme interest and then reached blindly for the headset.

That's when I saw Shin appear out of the blue and then reach for the same headset. But the odd thing was that he was looking at her as he did. It was like he was deliberately reaching for the same one for some kind of contact. I smiled slightly. Maybe he wasn't a lost cause.

I knew I must have looked like an idiot to those around me ogling at the two and standing in the middle of the isle not looking at the books but the people a few yards away. I looked left and right. The only people there were two kids in the Harry Potter section and this woman with strange fiery hair at the romance section. I stared after her and then she looked up to meet my gaze. Smirking an evil vile smirk that shook me to my core. It looked like she wanted to hurt me, and I didn't even know her. Or did I? I blinked and she was gone.

She was strange. She looked really pale and with catlike viscous traits. I shivered and forgot about it maybe it was a memory from my past life and I didn't really see her there. And if she really was from my past life, why did it look like she wanted to kill me.

I looked back at Nina and Shin and they were still staring at each other. Not looking away just at each other.

She looked taken aback that was for certain. But he was just looking at her. He didn't remove his eyes from her. And she was stupefied. That was the best way to put it. They carried out a small conversation. Well it wasn't a conversation at all really it was just a few sentences explained. But then all of a sudden she looked pissed and he just stared.

No expression and no emotion. He was blank but I thought I saw his eyes from the corner of his shades widen as their hands had touched.

Nina marched away suddenly and Shin watched her grabbing down to the CD she left in a huff. He gazed at it and looked down and browsed some more.

I took my items and made my way to him. He looked my way as I approached him.

"Human." He muttered lightly looking down at me through his Ray Band Glasses.

"My name is Bella." I reminded him immediately annoyed.

"Whatever. Do you know if Nina has these?" He questioned showing me two CD's both by a band called Red. I got a flash in my head a flash of my previous memories. I remembered that day so long ago.

**Flashback**

_"Waste away, I'm crawling blind, Hollowed by what I left inside , For you, just you, I'm caught in place, But I ignore what I can't erase" Nina and I were stacking a new set of butter that had just arrived to replace the last ones. She was singing in her delightfully mellow voice. It was sad and it could make you feel what you didn't think you could feel when you though about songs. I was gloomy, for some reason and she was looking at me from time to time. I was sad, thinking about someone and I don't know who. I got tied of her singing and decided to stop her it was too painful._

_"What's that song called?" I questioned dead and hollow. Was that really my voice?_

_"Hide, it's by my favorite band in the whole wide world! They're called Red and they have these cool songs….." she started to babble and I listened and tired to make conversation._

_"Do you have their CD's?" I questioned not really there._

_"Ah, I did…" I perked up to the sound of her voice. She sounded sad and angry._

_"What happened?"_

_"The one and only thing I ever got to buy with the money I saved up from this job that takes all my income and goes to feeding my brother's and sisters was ripped up by that two bit whore because she thought I stole "her" money." She growled._

_"Why young lady that is no way to talk about your mother. Now, may your pass me the milk." I heard a sickly sweet voice behind me but I didn't care to look. I didn't recognize it and I didn't think I would._

_"Ah sorry mam'. Nina gasped looking down immediately and pulled the cream and passed it to whomever._

_"Thank you. Now you have a nice day." The sickly sweet voice murmured touching my shoulder her cold hands burning my skin. It jolted me awake and I looked at Nina and then back at the lady who was already gone through the next isle. All I could see was her flaming hair._

_"Wait, how'd she know I was talking about my mom………" Nina questioned looking after the woman in fear as I was for the first time in months with emotion._

**End flashback**

"No, the only one CD she had was destroyed by her mother." I answered swaying as the memory hit me full force. Shin caught me and I leaned against him for support.

"Woah human watch it." He said pushing me into a standing position. He looked away toward the door like he heard his name being called.

"What's wrong?" I questioned getting my bearings. I felt like I had just fainted and woken up disorientated. When I looked up he was looking away a small smile spreading across his face. He looked at me and smirked. But it wasn't right, it was halfhearted and empty. Like all his other smirks but this one did have something the others lacked, amusement.

"It seems that my sister dear has trapped poor Nina." He chuckled. My eyes widened. That was a first. I'd never heard him laugh.

"What?" he questioned. I blushed and shook my head breaking away from him.

"Can you pay for these? They are Nina's and some are mine but I don't have the credit card." I blushed. Somehow it felt uncomfortable to ask him to pay. I didn't like it. Heck I didn't like it when they gave me the credit card Nina had in her possession because I didn't have my purse.

"Sure, let's go." He muttered taking them from me seeming interested, "Which are Nina's?" he looked through the titles he looked at the double copies and figured some were hers.

"Umm all the Brotherhood ones and half of the classics….." I muttered trailing off as he opened one of the books and skimmed through it. Or at least it seemed like it. He was just flipping page after page. When he stopped at a certain page and turned to be slowly.

"You're sure these are Nina's?" He questioned with in a strange tone, and if he could have I bet he would have been blushing. I cocked my head to the side confused.

"Umm yeah she said they were her favorite series." I replied slowly watching him turn around as we were next in line. The checkout girl was enthralled by Shin. He was still looking down in 'embarrassment' and wasn't paying any attention to the girl but boy was she drooling. She was lazily scanning the books not even looking that she missed like two and just swiped them along without scanning them. The she proceeded to messily reaching for a bag and shoving the books in there like they were nothing. I huffed in annoyance as she almost didn't put in the Jane Austen collection, I had to snap her out of it and give the book to her.

She glared at me for interruption her freaking undressing of him like he was her own personal sex god. I shuddered as she ignored me again and in a fake plastic voice said the total was $34.53, ok so she missed more than two.

He snapped out of his blushing trance and looked at the bag then at her, he though about it in one split second then looked at her, he didn't really glare but was leaning toward that side. He pulled a wallet out of his back pocket and took out four hundred dollar bills. He just gave them to her not even waiting for her to get them letting them flutter to her counter.

"If you would have been paying attention you would have noticed I have 18 items and that the total was $203.57 and not 34.53 as you so generously put it." He said as kindly as he could put it but I had a feeling he was extremely irritated. He leaned in closer to shoot her a strained smile and pulled back with an extra bag, he turned around and walked away and I ran after him. When we were outside he put the books for me and Nina in a separate bag and handed my books to me.

"Here, now where'd they go?" he mumbled more to himself. He sniffed the air slightly and cringed but turned to walk east. I followed close behind him. I didn't know why but I felt on the edge ever since seeing that lady with red hair.

She had an evil aura and then that flash back. The lady at the story had the same red shade. I shook out of my musing when I bumped into Shins rock hard back.

"Ow!" I muttered rubbing my throbbing head. I bumped in head first and it was not a nice thing to do. "Shin what the hell!" I growled not in the mood with his weird sadistic games if they were games. I looked up to see him mortified looking at the store we were in front of now. I looked toward the store and blushed. They were in Victoria Secret. Oh dear god, poor Nina.

**Shin Pov**

"Oooh Nina you look so sexy whoot!" I was walking with that slow clumsy human trailing behind when I started hearing my sisters and that other human's voice started standing above that chatter of the mall.

"Very stunning if I do say so myself!" The strange future seeing human squealed. I winced, she was too happy for my liking. I was vaguely curious as to what they could be talking about. Most of the time I didn't really care I just wanted to get through the day without having to be out in public or with any social contact. I was a very morbid person but I didn't trust people I didn't like them. Vampire or homosapien.

"Shut up!" Nina sounded very irritated. That strange girl who could substitute her diet with candy. She must have been a real sugar addict if it passed onto her vampire life. She at like three hundred Sweet Tarts a day.

"Come out of that stinkin closet before I rip the door off and drag your sexy thong clad ass back out here." I stopped dead in my tracks. Did my sister just say 'sexy thong clad ass'? I had my face utterly horrified and I felt that human bump into my back banging her head against my back. I felt something inside me stir. Something I hadn't felt since I was with Maryth. Maryth….. I never went a day without thinking about her. She was my first and only love. And she broke my heart.

I didn't trust people after her. I didn't trust women. They were greedy whoring bitches. Except my sister and mother. I didn't trust any of them. I felt uncomfortable around them. I loathed them. Like that stupid plastic bitch at the store. How stupid could she be? Seriously!

"No please! No more! No more!" Nina started to bed and I heard her little feet dash to the fitting room. She was really tiny. She's really cute actually; really short legs, tiny feet, tiny hands and tiny frame. Except for her chest. I'm not a pig or anything I'm just saying it stands out in her tiny frame. My sister even commented on that subject so I'm no pig!

They are even bigger than Maryth's were….. I'm not a pervert! I groaned. I defiantly didn't want to remember her. I loved her but she broke my trust and betrayed me with my best friend, Lyac. We were like brothers! I trusted him. I-I'm lost when it comes to trust I didn't believe in it so I never let anybody get close to me, not even my own family.

"Nina!" My sister growled chasing after her.

"No!" Nina stubbornly huffed like a four year old. I smiled. She was so different than Maryth, she was childish and smart, and cunning but naïve, she was joyous but then a sudden shadow would overpass her and I would wonder what she was thinking. I felt her darkened emotions and I would feel her pain and I would want to take it away. It was sad and lonely.

I'm not worried about her or care about her or anything it's just I have my own problems to worry about and I don't need hers on my back. Nobody really knew this but when some person is feeling down of depressed then their feelings open a wave into their minds and I can read them.

Nina's were fuzzy like she was trying really hard to block everything out, the pain I mean but it also blocked my mind reading. I never could really figure it out she would manage to block out the pain and it would disappear but I could still feel it there at night. She would break if she kept it all in. I went on a rampage every two or three years from all the depression.

That's another story.

"I don't even need lingerie I just need regular underwear!" Nina yelled back from the other side of the door.

"No you need to be sexy, you never know what situation you might find yourself in. Juliet get her the 34D these are too small!" Oh sweet god have mercy. I was defiantly fickle. I kept feeling these raging emotion fighting inside me and trying to break free. When I was around Nina I felt this molten icy charge. It was a tingling down my spine I didn't know what it was but I liked it and my skin simmered even though it was as cold as the freakin Arctic Circle.

"What stupid stinkin situaiton! I have no situation!!!" Nina yelled. I breathed a sigh of relief. I don't know why but I didn't want her with anybody. I wanted her- I don't know alone? No that didn't sound right I just-

"Nina!" My sister yelled and I briefly saw Juliet grabbing a silken set of fabric. I swear my feet just subconsciously inched itself toward the entrance.

"One, two, three." I heard the door open and a struggle and then I heard the feet shuffle to the center of the dressing room where I bet the mirrors were.

"NO! Let me go!" I stopped thinking and just moved.

"Shin?" Bella questioned behind m and I didn't even listen to her. I heard her but I didn't listen. I was still moving. I noticed some women blushing and whispering about how hot they though I was or how sexable I was. Ugh stupid female human women.

I passed them and Bella rushed along. I barged into the dressing room and I dropped my jaw. She was on a pedestal. Seriously. And she was in a sexy baby blue see through baby doll. I could have just fainted there.

Her back was toward me and I turned to look at her front trough the mirror. She was staring at me. Shit busted. Her eyes were wide and horrified. I looked away in embarrassment and my sister was looking at me with a smirk on her face. I knew she heard me 50 yards before. That little tramp, she planned this.

I turned to Juliet and she was smirking too. That little human. I looked back to Nina. I lost all train of thought. Something that only happened when I was in fear of a depression storm. I'd never been lost like this. Just letting my eyes caress her exposed skin. I could see her get more and more embarrassed I felt that she would be beat red by now. She whipped around and looked at me with a horrified expression. And then she screamed.

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe Shin went into a girls lingerie dressing room. I though he would wait outside you know he stopped in front of the store for so long I thought maybe I should go inside and tell then Shin wanted to leave. Or wondered what he was doing. Standing there in a daze. And ten his expression started changing. He was going from an open mouth to close then gulped once I think then he took off like a bat out of hell.

I followed him and I didn't really think he could or even would go in there! He just marched on and busted through the curtain and I looked as he stared dumbstruck at Nina. She looked beautiful of coarse, like all vampires. She was wearing a beautiful baby blue baby doll and was trying to cover her skin up as much as she could but it was useless. Plus her baby doll was see through. What she covered just revealed more and more.

And then she screamed. Did I ever tell you how much that girl can scream? Then she started to chuck things at Shin.

"What… (throw) The…(throw)….Hell…(throw) are you(throw) doing (throw) in here!?!" She started chucking her shoes her clothes the chair. She was on fire and embarrasses. Those two never mixed well with Nina. Shin just dodged them all, always looking at Nina. Looking at her like she was the only thing there. After a while she ran out of things and marched over to him and started throwing punches at him.

"You…sorry son of a bitch!!! Arrgg!" I didn't know why she was so mad but I could guess. She was still sour about the bookstore thing. Whatever it was.

"Nina," Shin sighed catching her wrists.

"Stop it you're acting childish." He said recovered to his monotonous ways and pushed her away, marching right out of the room. At first I though she was going to storm after him angry like she usually handles people like when she's mad. Or when they squabble.

But she didn't. She just stared after him and stared. Then I noticed her biting her lip and turning around, she looked as if she were about to cry but she and I knew she couldn't. She looked at me and then at the others.

"Can we go home please?" she questioned quietly. Janet and Juliet noticed her change in mood and scrambled around to get the room fixed. I walked over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. She looked at me and she was looking like she did when she though about her past and when she thought about Shin most of the time. Her eyes looked empty. Like she was blocking out the wave of pain.

"Are you alright?" I questioned. She looked at me and nodded already taking her clothes and getting into the dressing room. She was out in two seconds and she handed the baby doll to Janet.

"I'm going to run home ok." Nina breathed silently and turned before anybody could protest.

"My stupid brother is going to get it." Janet growled. I looked at her and sighed. We walked out of the dressing rooms and Janet insisted on getting the damn thing and then we left the stores and headed for the car. The shopping mood dead. And to be honest. I was kind of glad.

When we got to the car Shin was already in blasting the music and waiting for us to come in. We dumped the stuff into the trunk and were proceeding into sliding into the car when I saw that lady again. She was walking toward us or her car I don't know what. She was looking at me with ferocious vengeance and then pointed at me. I gulped and looked at her with fear. Like a snake she snapped at me, I blinked and she was gone.

I stiffly made my way into the car and was glad they weren't paying attention to me. I noticed that Shin did though he looked at me and then around. But then with that one look I knew he knew something was wrong with me. I looked away.

"Where's Nina?" He questioned. Janet scoffed.

"What do you care, now drive." Janet ordered glaring at her brother and Shin obeyed. He looked at me like he was really wondering where she was. I looked at him then looked away. I was still struggling with my fear. I couldn't deal with him. As we exited the parking lot I thought I saw her again. This time she was on top of the mall roof. I blinked and she was gone.

Who was she? What did she want.

* * *

**Sorry this is so late I'm really trying to get chapters up faster i know i got two new alerts and thank you guys. I wan't ppl to tell me if you want me to change pov's more often, I wanted to keep it bella but if everyone wants the characters to develop please tell me if you want pov changes. I'll even think about giving you a little edward.... eh eh? Tell me whoe's romance you want to see play out**

**NinaxShins?**

**BellaxEdward?**

**JanetxRino?**

**IsadoraxChris?**

**who tell me please review I know ppl alert the stories they like but sometimes authors need reviews and I'm guilty of being lazy too but one review won't hurt!**

**Please and thank you**

**:{D**


End file.
